Kitsune Split: Time to Change
by Haarii-chan
Summary: Naruto and Hinata were raised together in the Black Ops program and have been hiding under a genjutsu for most of their lives. Now, the time has come to drop the genjutsu. How will their teams and the rest of Konoha react? Rated of violence and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Haarii-chan: Minna-sama!!!! Ogenki desu ka? Watashi ha totemo teinousha desu kedo, minna-sama ha sugoi deshou. Soshite, kore ha watashi no atarashi fan fiction desu.

Allen-kun: Ano sumimasen Haarii-chan demo…

Haarii-chan: Nani sore Allen-kun?

Haji-kun: Minna-sama ha Nihongo wo wakarimasen deshita.

Haarii-chan: Hontou desu ka? UAAAAA!!!!! Gomenasai minna-sama!!! Watashi ha totemo baka-baka-shi desu!!!! *AHEM* Everyone!!!! How are you? I'm such a moron, but everyone is amazing, right? Also, this is my new fan fiction! I'm such an idiot! Not all of you speak Japanese, right? Of course I'm right! Sorry. Anyway, I know I'm supposed to be writing for my other fictions, but I can't sleep with this idea still in my head. It's killing me!!!

Goku-kun: Poor Haarii-chan. *nibbles on Orange-flavored Pocky*

Allen-kun: I agree. *eats a Strawberry-flavored Pocky*

Haji-kun: Very true. *chews on Men's Pocky (aka dark chocolate)*

Haarii-chan: Arigatou, AK! I mean thank you. By the way *pokes pointer fingers together* I, uh, got a new brother for you guys.

All: Who?! Will we approve of him?! Is he good enough for you?! DETAILS!!!!!

Haarii-chan: Well, I think you'll like him. He's not a very big character in the main story plot, but he is well loved in the fan fiction world…

All: Who is it?

Haarii-chan: *blushes crimson* Minato Namikaze.

Minato-kun: Hey everyone! I'm Minato.

Allen-kun: O.o Him? Oh, for a second there, I thought you were bringing in that Dark Mousy person. *shudders* He's too much of a playboy.

Haarii-chan: I thought about that, but Daisuke-kun needs him more than I do.

Allen-kun: *twitches again*

Goku-kun: I can live with this. Welcome to the family Minato!

Minato-kun: *blushes* Thank you?

Haji-kun: It'll be good to have another little brother.

Minato-kun: *twitches* Little brother? I'll have you know I'm well into my twenties. You can't be older than nineteen.

Haarii-chan: Actually, Haji-kun is over one hundred; Goku-kun is about fifty I think. But Allen-kun is seventeen like me! At least, I think he is… can't really remember. Anyway, by joining my family, you're now the third oldest. Or second youngest. Depends on what you prefer.

Minato-kun: Well, this is unexpected… so, what are the rooming arrangements?

Haarii-chan: Umm, every one of you gets to sleep in big brother's former room. It's right next to mine.

Haji-kun: Before you ask, since Haarii-chan is still a minor until next year, we all have to sleep in a separate room.

Allen-kun: It's not too bad. After all, Haji doesn't sleep, so you can have his bed.

Minato-kun: You don't sleep?! How can you not sleep?!

Haji-kun: *shrugs shoulders* My body does not require sleep or food. So, while I can sleep and eat, I prefer not to. It's unnecessary.

Minato-kun: Jeez, what are you, some kind of vampire?

Haarii-chan: Actually, Haji-kun is a Chevalier, so his is kinda like a vampire because he needs to drink blood, but that's about it.

Allen-kun: Um, Haarii-chan, I thought you were writing a fan fiction?

Haarii-chan: Allen-kun is right! We'll continue this conversation later! Minato-kun, since this is your first fan fiction with us, why don't you do the disclaimer?

Minato-kun: Okay. Haarii-chan does not own Blood+; -Man; DB/Z/GT; or Naruto/Shippuden. She owns any OC's unless given permission to borrow by another author, this story line and fluff, and that's about it. Do I get a cookie now?

Haarii-chan: Sorry, no cookies. But I have plenty of Pocky you can have. Ramen is in the kitchen.

Minato-kun: Sweetness!!! *kisses me*

Allen-kun, Goku-kun, Haji-kun: Our turn!

Haarii-chan: Umm… be gentle?

"Talking"

'thinking'

_Flashback no Jutsu!!_

_Voice talking inside the head (aka Minato, etc)_

"_**Bijuu talking"**_

_**Time skip**_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sarutobi was having a difficult three weeks. First, team seven had finished all the D-rank missions for the week thanks to Naruto's use of the Kage Bushin no Jutsu. And it was only Tuesday. Second, when he gave team seven a C-rank mission, it turned into an A-rank mission. And now, the prank-master himself was standing in front of Sarutobi, calling him Hokage-sama. That could only mean one thing: the genjutsu on Konoha's two most powerful and versatile ANBU was breaking. And he could do nothing to stop it. It really was a surprise that it lasted for twelve years.

"Hokage-sama, please pay attention to me!" The whiskered boy beseeched the elderly leader. Sarutobi returned his gaze to the blonde before him. Small, almost unnoticeable changes were starting to take place: his hair was a slightly darker shade, going from bright yellow to a golden shine that would make his sire proud; he was about a good inch taller and his body was losing the baby fat that made the child so innocent looking; his whiskers birthmarks were becoming darker. And, if Sarutobi was being thorough, the boy's chakra levels were steadily rising. Lastly, his voice was dropping slightly and his canines were more feral, like an Inuzuka's, but more, well, foxy.

"I see you Naruto-kun. What's wrong?"

The boy huffed slightly, but he stood straight, his hand twitching slightly.

"It's breaking. I'll give it a week at least. Mark my words: it'll be broken before the Chuunin Exams get here. And the cravings are starting to show up again. Do you know how long it's been since I've touched her?! I'm going crazy here!"

"I understand Naruto-kun and I am sorry, but try to hang on a little longer. Speaking of cravings, how is your lovely lady doing?" The Hokage asked with genuine interest. He watched as the boy's expression turned from annoyance to joy to shame within a matter of milliseconds.

"She's trying, but it's getting harder and harder to hold back- for both of us really- especially when we have to spar with those who are supposed to be stronger than us. I'm sorry we aren't in better control, but, with our special relationship and all, the genjutsu was the only thing that kept us a bay for so long. Kurenai thinks that she's slowly coming out of her shell and gaining confidence, but we both know the real reason. Please, can we at least get a joint team spar? I NEED to touch her. She's my mate and we haven't even held hands in a couple of years. YEARS Hokage-sama!!!"

"Naruto-kun, what would you do for me if you where allowed a team spar with team eight? How would I know I made the right decision?" Sarutobi asked, silently begging the boy to give him the long sought answer to the paperwork problem.

"Fine; you win Hokage-sama, but only because I can't take this anymore. The secret to the paperwork problem is Kage Bushin no Jutsu. Anything the Bushin does, you will know once it dispels."

"Seriously? You mean to tell me that the solution to the paperwork that has haunted every Hokage since the beginning was that easy? And they call me the professor, hmph! Kami-sama, I'm such a baka. Alright, team seven and team eight will have three joint practices. Anything else you need?"

The blonde thought for a bit before asking,

"Can I get rid of this jumpsuit? I'm surprised I haven't been dropped in a vat of black paint." The Sandaime laughed, but shook his head.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, but the orange stays. After all, under the genjutsu, you love the thing." Naruto looked at the jumpsuit with obvious disgust. "Anything else?"

"How about the keys to my family compound?"

"No Naruto-kun."

"My family scrolls?"

"No Naruto-kun."

"At least get my godfather to come back and train the living snot out of me! I need a good trainer to whip me into optimal shape." His eyes were now hidden in the shadow of his bangs. "Besides, I miss Jiraiya-sensei," Minato's son whispered.

"None of those are within my power Naruto-kun. I'm sorry, but I need Jiraiya-kun to keep up his spy network. Besides, you already finished Sage training, and, if I heard correctly, you are more competent at it than your sensei. Last time I checked you had mastered Sage Mode and, remind me, who now holds the toad summon contract and shares the monkey, salamander, falcon, and fox summoning contracts? Oh, and who has been trained in the Sage arts of those four summons, not to mention is at least at Kage level? Who was one of the only two to be trained under Sanshouuo-kun(me: I gave Itachi-kun the ANBU mask salamander because salamanders are said to be fire lizards and Sanshouuo means salamander) and who were the ones able to best Salamander Hanzou in a fight at the tender age of ten? Hmm?"

Naruto's left eye was twitching painfully now, joined by his right hand. It would have been funny if the cause wasn't so serious. The aging Kage's eyes glistened in amusement.

"Can you at least increase my allowance and get me some other food besides ramen? I'm so sick of salt with a side of noodles. Besides, both my tenants are complaining about the quality of food I'm being sold and forced to eat." Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at the comment, but let it slide. He folded his withered hands atop the wooden desk and rolled his aching shoulders.

"Those are some things I can do. I'll have Gama drop off groceries later on tonight. Okami will bring by a check tomorrow. Is that all?"

"That is sufficient for now Hokage-sama. Thank you," Naruto said with a bow. He was about to leave when the Hokage called out to him.

"Oh, and Naruto-kun?"

"Hai Sandaime-sama?"

"Are your marks becoming visible?"

"My birth marks are always there Hokage-sama," The boy joked. Sarutobi narrowed his eyes, prompting an acceptable reply from the young shinobi. Said child sighed, rubbing his face with a calloused hand, ". . . no, not yet, but they will within the week. And I can't just cover them up with a bandage. Kakashi-senpai knows how quickly I heal."

"It's Kakashi-sensei, Naruto-kun. But I see your concerns. I'll have a chat with Kakashi-kun later . . . well, good luck, my boy. Also, wear the bandana version of your hitai-ate. Your hair is darker than it was yesterday. Your teammates might not notice, or just not care, but Kakashi-kun will definitely see the difference. We'll get you some new clothes later. The joint practices will start next Monday. I'll inform both of the Jounin instructors. "

"Yes sir, and thank you," Naruto said as he walked out of the office, mumbling under his breath, but clearly enough for the elderly Kage to hear, "I hate being a Genin again."

Sarutobi breathed an agitated sigh before letting out a bitter laugh. Yep, this was definitely a hard three weeks. He deactivated the privacy seal in his office before summoning a Kage Bushin and removing his secret stash of sake and Icha Icha Paradise from his desk.

"Kami bless Jiraiya-kun for his books. If only he didn't have to be away . . . Naruto-kun really needs his Master and godfather."

Naruto leapt over the village rooftops at a break-necking speed, not unlike a seasoned ANBU General. It only took a few moments before he realized that the pace he was going was starting to draw attention, and not the best kind.

"Damn," he cursed under his breath as he slowed to the normal Genin pace, making his leaps sloppier and less focused. He arrived at his small apartment minutes later, entering through the window like he always did. He couldn't remember the last time he walked through the door by choice. It was only because Kakashi insisted that the teammates learn each other's houses that he walked through the doorway a few hours ago. Naruto chuckled at the memory.

_(Flashback no Jutsu start!!)_

"_Ma, we should visit each other's houses so you can find a teammate or pack for a teammate if needed. Most shinobi do this once they reach Chuunin level, but I think after our last mission, it'll be a good idea. We'll start at Sasuke's house, then go to Sakura's, then mine, and finish at Naruto's. Sasuke, please lead the way," Kakashi said with an eye smile. _

'_SHIT!!! I didn't leave the house dirty! Seriously, curse my need to be spotless,' Naruto started to panic inside his head. That was the first time he noticed the genjutsu breaking. 'Well, fuck me sideways Kyuubi-sensei, Jiji's genjutsu is breaking.' Said Nine-tailed fox started laughing hysterically._

"_**It's about time Kit. When you can, talk to your Hokage. Our chakras will merging after your sire finishes joining his with yours. You've got about five days before he's finished.'**_

_Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, but lead the group to the Uchiha district. Sakura practically fainted at the idea of going to Sasuke's house and seeing, in her mind, where she'll live after they marry. The house was clean, if a little bare. The group followed Sasuke through the hallways, stopping at every room except the bed rooms._

"_Ma, Sasuke, we'll need to see your bedroom. How will we know which room is your and how to get there if you don't show us?" Kakashi asked with an eye smile. Sasuke froze, sweat starting to form on his face, when Naruto spoke up._

"_Kakashi-sensei, is that a good idea? Sasuke lost his clan here, so shouldn't we respect his peace and the dead? If we had to, I'm sure we could find his room. It has your name on it doesn't it?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded, pleading Kakashi with broken eyes, not that anyone saw, not to make him continue. Kakashi sighed but agreed._

"_Alright Sakura, you're up next. Lead the way," he said, snapping Sakura out of her musings. Apparently, they were thinking along similar lines:_

'_Naruto(-baka) was being considerate of Sasuke(-kun's) feelings? Where is Naruto(-baka) and who is this imposer?!_

"_Ano, Naruto, you are aware that you just did something nice and of your own free will for Sasuke, right?" Kakashi asked, his hand moving towards his kunai pouch. Naruto noticed the movement but answered anyway._

"_It's not that I harbor any warm and fuzzy feelings for the teme, but I know what it's like not to have parents or a clan. I think that everyone deserves some respect for lost loved ones," he said, his voice tired. Kakashi blinked and had to viciously stomp down the feelings to hug and comfort his sensei's beloved son._

_The group followed Sakura, ignoring all the nonsense she was squealing and screeching about. Suddenly, Sasuke turned to Naruto and spoke almost too softly for the blonde to hear,_

"_Thanks Dobe."_

_Naruto fumed at the nickname, barley managing to ignore the genjutsu's urge for him to scream. Instead, he just smiled his father's carefree grin and continued to follow Sakura. When the group arrived at Sakura's house, her mother greeted them at the door, bowing to Kakashi and Sasuke, but glaring at Naruto. The boy only smiled and bowed to the woman._

"_It's a pleasure Haruno-sama. I apologize for my presence, but I must do as my sensei commands. I shall leave as quickly as possible," he said politely, before rushing up to join the others. The rose haired woman blinked before muttering about how the academy standards had dropped to allow the village pariah to join the shinobi program. _

_Sakura happily showed off her clean room, occasionally moving a book or stuffed animal. Clearly, she was an only child. Naruto looked in awe at the large room._

"_Wow Haruno-san you have such a huge room! I've never seen one so big!"_

_Sakura blushed at the comment, but quickly snapped her head to look at Naruto, along with the others._

"_Did Naruto just call me Haruno-san?" Sakura asked Kakashi. Kakashi only nodded, shell-shocked. Even Sasuke stared at the blonde ray of sun-shine. Naruto felt the stares and turned around to find his sensei and teammates staring at him._

"_Is there something on my face? Besides the birthmarks of course. Cause if it's the birthmarks, I'm sorry, but they're kinda stuck there."_

"_Nothing. Let's go to my house," Kakashi said, his had heading towards his kunai pouch again. Naruto visibly flinched at the movement, causing Kakashi to stop. Instead, he grabbed his Icha Icha book and pulled it out. The group left the house, bowing to the house wife and rushing out the door._

_Kakashi's house was smaller than Sakura's, only a flat in the shinobi district that was sparsely decorated. He caught Naruto looking longingly at the picture of his former team._

"_Ne Kakashi-sensei, who are these people?" Sakura asked, always the nosey one. The Jounin sighed before picking up the picture and pointing out each person._

"_This was my team back when I was your age. This is me, Jounin at the age of twelve, Obito Uchiha, Chuunin at age twelve and KIA the day of my Jounin promotion. And yes Sasuke, he gave me his Sharingan before he died. Next is Rin, also a Chuunin at age twelve and medical-nin. She's the one who implanted Obito's eye into me. And last was our sensei, Yondaime Hokage. Do you know his real name? Anyone?"_

_Sakura thought for about five minutes before saying no. Sasuke only shook his head. When Kakashi looked at Naruto, he could have sworn he heard the boy say Otousan._

"_What was that Naruto? You say something?" Naruto quickly looked up, his eyes unguarded for once. Kakashi could see the truth: Naruto knew that this man was his blood relation. And he was proud. The Jounin breathed a sigh of relief._

"_His name was Minato Namikaze. Made the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha at the early age of twenty three (me: I'm guessing. If anyone knows, please tell me!!) Also known as the famed 'Yellow Flash' and the only shinobi from Konoha to earn the SS and flee if spotted rank in the Bingo Book before becoming a Kage. He died fighting against the Kyuubi no Kitsune, also known as the Lord of Demons and strongest of the Bijuu, who died as well during the fight twelve years ago." _

_Kakashi blinked before coughing into his hand and smiling at the blonde._

"_That's absolutely correct. Good job Naruto. Now, it's your turn. Lead the way." Naruto paled slightly, but lead the group through the twisting streets until they arrived at the apartment complex Naruto resided in._

"_Sorry it took so long. I usually take the roof tops," Uzumaki said as he nervously rubbed the back of his head. Oh, and let me open the door . . . I suggest you clear the way." The other three only blinked before nodding and moving to the sides of the door. Naruto took a deep breath, channeled some chakra into his hands and twisted the knob. Immediately, four kunai and seven shuriken flew at him, making Sakura scream. Naruto only caught the projectiles and stashed them in his respective pouches._

"_Naruto, why is your door knob set with trip wire and trapped?" Kakashi asked. Naruto only shrugged as he pushed open the door._

"_The door can't lock, so I have to protect what little I have, don't I?" The Jounin nodded and followed the whiskered child through the doorway. Once inside, Sakura's eyes nearly popped out of her head, Sasuke doing only slightly better. Kakashi only chuckled._

_The apartment was literally spotless. The floors shined, the patched up sofa and banged up table were well dusted and all wooden surfaces were polished. The two speechless members of team seven just followed Naruto through the small apartment, looking in awe at the state of his kitchen, also sparkling, and his bedroom. The simple bed was made so well, Sakura believed she could bounce a 500 yen coin off it._

"_Naruto, did you know that we would be here today?" Kakashi asked. The boy only shook his head and blushed._

"_I, uh, like my house to be really clean. Jiji likes to drop in every now and then and I believe that a clean house is a happy house. I guess you could call me a bit of a neat freak," he finished with a laugh._

"_I would have never guessed. Um, Naruto, where's your bathroom?" Sakura asked._

"_Second door on the left, one door way from the kitchen. Do you want me to show you?"_

"_No, that's okay," the pink haired girl briskly walked out of the room, her long hair swishing behind her. Naruto removed his vibrant orange jacket and hung it up in the closet._

"_Umm, would you like some tea? Jiji gave me some really good quality stuff for my birthday. I could make it really quickly." Sasuke blinked but Kakashi accepted for the two others. Naruto left the room and walked into the kitchen. Kakashi and Sasuke went to sit on the sofa, silently admiring the state of the room and the stitching that was redone on the couch._

"_Hey Sasuke-kun, where's Naruto?" Sakura asked as she joined the others in the small living room._

"_He went to prepare tea . . . Sakura, would you please let go of my arm?" Sasuke asked with annoyance clear in his voice. Sakura blush but removed her former vise grip from the boy's arm. Naruto walked into the room, setting the tea tray on the table and handing the mismatched cups full of steaming tea to his teammates and sensei._

"_Sorry I don't have anything fancier . . . not really allowed to go inside the china store," he apologized. Kakashi nodded in understanding, but the others were confused._

"_Not allowed? Why not? You didn't break anything did you?" Sakura asked, trying not to snicker at her own joke. Naruto kept his eyes down cast, but shook his head no. Tears started to prickle behind his eyes, but he blinked them away and replaced them with a grin._

"_Alright, that's enough questions. Thank you for the tea Naruto, but I think it's time that we left. Sakura, Sasuke, why don't you two start heading home. I need to talk to Naruto alone for a moment." The Genin nodded, thanked Naruto for the tea, and left. Kakashi turned his attention back to the blonde, noticing the faraway look in his eyes, eyes that should belong to an old war veteran, not an eleven year old child._

"_How can I help you Kakashi-sensei?" The boy asked, trying to mask his unease with a cheerful smile._

"_Naruto, I want you to be honest with me, okay?"_

"_Sure Kakashi-sensei. Why wouldn't I be?"_

"_No reason. Just wanted to know a few things regarding your behavior today. Is there something wrong with the seal?" The blonde only shook his head, hiding his eyes in the shadow of his bangs._

"_It's not the seal, Kakashi-sensei. Just trying to be a better shinobi overall. I know that Haru—I mean Sakura-san's mother doesn't approve of her daughter being on the same team as the village demon . . . and seeing that picture of the Yondaime didn't really help," he laughed bitterly, a painful sound to Kakashi's ears._

'_Oh Sensei, if only you and Kushina-san didn't die. This boy doesn't deserve this torment.' Kakashi simply pulled the boy into a hug, holding him tightly as his shoulders heaved and heart-retching sobs ripped through his throat. The Copy-nin just sat there, rubbing the wailing boy's back soothingly and whispering comforting words in his ear._

"_It's alright Naru-chan; let it out; I'm here; shush now, it's going to be okay."_

"_No, it won't be okay, Kakashi-sensei! I . . . I *hic* I want my Otousan!" the boy wailed into his teacher's vest._

"_I know Naru-chan. Minato-sensei wanted to be here with you. You shouldn't have to go through all this. You know, I was almost adopted by Minato-sensei when I was younger? We could have been brothers . . . wouldn't that have been cool?" The sobbing blonde nodded, hiccupping loudly. _

"_**Kit, your father says he's going to finish joining his chakra to yours tonight. You really need to see the Sandaime. NOW!!"**_

_Suddenly, the boy went still and pried himself out of the older shinobi's arms, his eye dry, but still red and puffy._

"_I need to see Hokage-sama. Now." Kakashi's eyes widened slightly at the use of the honorific, before asking,_

"_Why? What's wrong Naruto?" The boy only stared at him emotionlessly; something that scared Kakashi more than anything. It was the same fear of when his sensei stopped smiling. When the father/son duo stopped smiling and looked at something without some sort of emotion, disaster, panic, destruction, pandemonium, death, and any other terrifying things one could think of would follow. The last time Minato Namikaze stopped smiling in front Kakashi, thousands upon thousands of enemy shinobi lay dead in a matter of seconds. "Naruto, what's wrong?"_

_Naruto looked away, his voice barely above a whisper and his right hand shaking terribly, and answered,_

"_It's breaking." Then he practically disappeared from his house, leaving a small trail of yellow light behind him, heading towards the Hokage tower._

_(End of Flashback no Jutsu!!)_

Naruto returned to his living room to find Kakashi still sitting on the couch, gripping the tea cup hard enough to turn his knuckles white.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm sorry for running out like that, but I really needed to see Hokage-sama."

"Naruto, are you okay now? Is the seal still breaking?" Hysteria laced the elder's voice. Naruto blinked before shaking his head.

"No sir. The Hokage pushed Kyuubi back down, but just barely. I'm sorry sir, but I really need to be alone. Can . . . will . . . um . . ."

The Copy-Cat ninja smiled at the boy fondly and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. We'll talk more tomorrow, alright? I'll even buy dinner." The child beamed at his teacher's words and hugged the man fiercely.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei. For everything today, really, thank you. It means the world to me that you were here for me today."

"Ma, it's my job as your sensei isn't it?" He got up and started to head to the door, his thoughts busy.

"Bye Kakashi-sensei. And thanks again."

"Jaa ne Naruto."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Later that night, Naruto's body tossed and turned, occasionally whimpering in pain when a muscle reformed or a bone lengthened. His spirit was inside his mindscape, which he had remodeled into a forest with a small mansion beside the lake, talking to his father and Kyuubi-neechan.

"Great acting job back there Naru-chan. For a minute, even I was fooled. You made me feel so terrible," Minato Namikaze smiled at his mini-clone.

"Thanks Otousan, I'm glad you liked it," Naruto said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. The former Kage only smiled larger and hugged his son to his chest. He felt the boy relax in his arms and return the hug.

"I'm going to miss this once our chakras join," Naruto sniffed. Minato only laughed before saying,

"Our chakras may be joining, but we'll still be able to communicate . . . just like we are right now. You'll even be able to summon me with the right amount of chakra." Naruto only hugged his father tighter, loving the scent his spirit produced: the smell of maple trees and fresh sakura blossoms. Minato laughed at his chibi's actions, sighing in contentment as the blonde child that meant the world to him snuggled closer to his heart. You see, in Naruto's mindscape, he was the size of a five year old child. That would change tomorrow, but for now, it was enough. Minato could have his little boy and Naruto could have his daddy.

"Ne, Otousan, Kyuubi-sensei, what will happen to Hina-hime when we finish joining all our chakras?"

"_**Excellent question Kit. Since she is your mate and is bonded to you through chakra, youki, and blood, she will naturally gain a lot more chakra. Don't worry, it won't change her physical appearance too much, but she will have some more muscle and be taller. A bigger body helps when you literally have enough chakra to over-power the five shinobi nations all at once,"**_ the fox finished with a laugh. Naruto and Minato soon joined into the infectious laughter, each laughing so hard that his or her sides hurt. That's right- Kyuubi's a female. Her human-esc appearance included scarlet hair that was pulled up halfway and had nine pieces of flaming red hair with gold tips forming a crown around the knot on the back of her head. The rest flowed down her back and stopped just past her dainty waist. She had three thick and dark purple triangles on each cheek (me: think Sessomaru's markings). Her crimson eyes were framed by dark lashes and gold eye shadow. Her ears were the same as her demon form, but they were located on either side of her head and curved upward. Skin, pale and creamy, flowed until it met her scarlet, deep purple, and black kimono that slid off her delicate shoulders , flowed down her hands, and covered almost all of her body except for her neck, which was claimed by a chain and collar, and the tops of her magnificent breasts. Lastly, nine pure crimson tails waved lightly behind her.

"Naru-chan, it's time for me to finish. You'll be in pain for the rest of the day tomorrow, but I'm sure you can handle it. After all, you are my son." Naruto grimaced at his sire's words, muttering something about sadistic fathers that thought too much of their previous reputations. Minato laughed again before kissing his son's hair and hugging him tight. Kyuubi followed suit, but kissed the boy on his forehead.

"Bye Otousan . . . bye Kyuubi-sensei. I'll make you proud!" The boy cheered before fading from their vision.

"_**Don't worry Naru-chan,"**_ Kyuubi said. Minato walked to her side and joined her.

"We're already proud." Both Bijuu and Kage smiled before glancing at each other. Kyuubi flashed a foxy grin, showing off her lovely canines before asking,

"_**So, Minato-kun, how about a game of poker? Winner gets to be summoned by the Kit first."**_

"That's not exactly fair to Naru-chan . . . he should be able to pick. However, you drive a difficult bargain Kyuubi-sama . . . deal." The two captives shook hands and headed to the house, setting up the table to accompany the many rounds of cards to come.

(_Hours Later . . .)_

"Damn, I lost count. Who's winning?" an exasperated Minato asked an equally exasperated Kyuubi. The demoness only shook her head.

"_**I lost count three hands ago . . . or was it four? Why about we just come out together? How's that for surprise?"**_ The Yondaime laughed, flexing hind cramping hands.

"I'd say that would be at least a nine on the 'Oh, Shit' factor. Deal." The prisoners shook hands again, before collapsing onto each other and falling asleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Naruto awoke to his alarm clock. He groaned and shut it off before he hauled himself out of head and headed towards the shower. Five minutes later, he was gazing at his reflection, slightly amazed. The Sandaime was right: his hair was darker and longer. It was the same shade and length as his father's during the man's Genin days, but oddly enough, it had a slight red sheen to it. His incisors and nails were sharper and longer, almost the same size as Kiba's and he was at least three inches taller than he was the morning before. His pectorals and abdominals were more defined, giving him a body uncommon for a normal twelve year old, even for a normal twelve year old shinobi. Rock Lee was an exception to the rule because of his taijutsu training, as was Hinata, but she was his mate, so it was to be expected. Lastly, the beginnings of a dark tattoo were starting to show over his heart and on his right shoulder.

"Yosh, time to train-tattebayo— ugh, I can't believe I have to say that."

'_Don't worry about it Naru-chan, I think it's cute!'_ Minato's voice sounded in his head. Naruto rolled his eyes be dressed in the horrible neon orange jumpsuit. _Unfortunately, I can't say the same of the orange monstrosity . . . at least it helps with stealth training.'_

'Good morning to you too Otousan. Happy Birthday.'

'_Why thank you Naruto-kun. I was worried that you wouldn't remember. _

'That's about the only good thing about this . . . this . . . _thing!_ I can't wait till I can wear my normal uniform again,' he thought miserably as he tied the bandana version of his hitai-ate over his unruly locks. His father readily agreed.

'_Say hi to my daughter-in-law for me when you see her.'_

'No worries cause that's not the only thing that will be said when I see my hime again,' Naruto thought, dirty thoughts starting to form in his head.

'_Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, get your head out of the gutter this instant or I will give you some wonderfully delicious memories of your conception,'_ Minato threatened, nearly scaring Naruto into a chastity belt.

"NO!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!! HAVE SOME MERCY!!!" Naruto begged aloud, making both of his tenants chuckle. Last time Minato followed through with a threat like that, Naruto wasn't able to look at the Hokage Monument for three months without turning cherry red.

'_Glad we understand each other . . . now hurry or you'll be late. Kakashi will most likely be on time today,'_ Minato commanded, causing Naruto to practically fly out of his window. Because of the huge amount of chakra forced through his coils and merged with his own, Naruto's jumps were enormous, occasionally leaving foot prints and grab marks in the sheet rock or wood.

'Jeez Otousan, how much chakra did you flood into my body?!'

'_Umm, I think all the chakra I had at my peak would be about right . . . so, technically, you should have the chakra of at least three Kages and two Sannin. Good thing you have chakra control up the wazoo, isn't it?' _he laughed sheepishly. Naruto only blinked before asking,

'How much chakra did I have before?'

'_I pretty sure you had enough chakra to outdo the Sandaime, but that's just a guess.'_

'So you basically doubled my original chakra level?'

'_Nope.'_ Naruto seemed slightly relieved at the comment. _'I quadrupled it.'_ Minato seemed incredibly proud at his statement. His son, however, was stunned into silence, his eye twitching slightly.

'You're telling me that I originally had more chakra than the strongest shinobi in Konoha and you multiplied that by four?! Are you crazy?!?! That's practically begging Kakashi-senpai, ANBU, Danzo, and any Hyuuga with the Byakugan to go after me! I'm surprised Danzo hasn't gotten a hold on me already!'

'_Naru-chan relax, you're spewing chakra everywhere. Now, take a deep breath and listen carefully,'_ Minato commanded. Naruto instantly complied. _'That's better. Now, because of the genjutsu on you and Hina-hime, your chakra has been masked. It's like you're both constantly adding chakra to the air around you, so people don't notice the obnoxious level of power you both possess. Not even the best Byakugan can see through this genjutsu, so relax. By the way, we're here.'_

'Alright,' Naruto thought ask he skid to a stop several feet away from the bridge that was team seven's meeting place. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blonde's arrival, but decided that it wasn't worth his time. Sakura only blinked but returned her gaze to the object of her affection. Kakashi appeared a few seconds later with his book and eye smile in place. In his other hand, was a paper bag full of water balloons.

"Yo!" he said cheerfully and waved lightly. Sasuke blinked, as did Naruto. Sakura almost deafened the shinobi in Tea Country with the power of her almighty Banshee Screech TM.

"You're on time today! You're never on time!! You just can't be Kakashi-sensei!!! You must be an imposter!!!!" The other three, five if you count Kyuubi's and Minato's spirits inside Naruto, members of team seven sank to their knees, curled into the fetal position, and held their bleeding ears. Kakashi was the first to recover, followed by Sasuke. Naruto wasn't so lucky. Apparently, Kyuubi thought it would be funny at that moment to start increasing the potency of Naruto's senses. Needless to say, the poor boy had experienced the power of the Banshee Screech TM at ten times its normal level.

Sasuke started to poke him with a stick.

"Sensei, I think the Dobe died. He was the closest to Sakura when she screamed."

"Ma, I think you may be right Sasuke. Give him a few minutes to gain his equilibrium and hearing again and I'll continue," Kakashi chuckled, scratching the back of his head. Turning to Sakura, he said, "Sakura, I will have to ask you not to use that technique again. I'll have the Hokage label it as an A-rank kinjutsu."

Sakura only blinked.

"Is it really that powerful?" Sasuke and Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Ma, Sakura, you knocked Naruto unconscious by screaming," Kakashi deadpanned. The girl only blushed.

"Oh, okay Kakashi-sensei."

"Alright, I'm up! What'd I miss?" Naruto asked, digging his pinky into his left ear, followed by the right. Kakashi blinked again.

'Thank Kami-sama for the kid's recovery rate.'

"Ma, as I was going to say, today is an important day. Do any of you know why?" Sakura and Sasuke shook their heads (me: OMG, Sasuke participated with Sakura by choice!!) "Naruto?"

"Today is the Yondaime's birthday. If he was alive, he'd be thirty-five," the Genin answered, not catching his slip up. His thoughts were occupied at the moment and he wasn't paying attention. Kakashi blinked, secretly smiling at this.

"Very good Naruto. I'm glad you know so much about Minato-sensei. Alright, since you know today is the anniversary of my sensei's birth, we will all be trying to learn a special technique: the Rasengan. This is an A-rank ninjutsu, so it will be very difficult, but I want you all to try your best-especially you Naruto," Kakashi said with an eye smile. Naruto blinked before asking, again without thinking,

"But Kakashi-sensei isn't the Rasengan an unfinished technique?" The Jounin blinked again, surprised by the blonde's knowledge.

"You right again Naruto. Minato-sensei died before he could complete the Rasengan. But, even in its unfinished form, the Rasengan is an A-rank ninjutsu. If it was completed, it would most likely be an S-rank ninjutsu. Now, watch carefully," he ordered the three Genin. Their sensei seemed to concentrate for a second before forming a bright blue ball of chakra in his palm. Kakashi smiled before showing the group one by one. Then, he slammed the orb of chakra into a nearby tree and blasted it into oblivion. Naruto's eyes remained neutral, Sakura almost fainted, and Sasuke's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"There are three steps to the Rasengan: rotation, power, and control. It took Minato-sensei three years to get the Rasengan this far. If any of you are able to master this technique, you might be able to finish it for him. First is rotation. Here," he said as he tossed water balloons to each student. "What I want you all to do is explode the balloons with your chakra alone."

Sakura tried first, rotating her chakra and causing the balloon to jiggle slightly, but that was all it did. Sasuke also rotated his chakra, making the balloon shake harder, but did not manage to break the balloon. Naruto looked at the balloon before several bumps appeared under the surface and it exploded. Sakura's and Sasuke's jaws hit the ground as Naruto wiped his wet hand off.

"Next step Kakashi-sensei?" Said man only looked on in amazement before he tossed a rubber ball to the blonde Genin.

"Next step: Power. Burst the ball . . . with your . . . chakra . . . alone," he finished weakly as he watched the boy in front of him destroy the rubber ball with ease. "Naruto, do you know this technique already?" The boy blinked before looking away.

"Next step sensei?" he whispered. Kakashi sighed before tossing a balloon full of air to the boy.

"Contain your chakra inside the balloon. Don't let it pop." His student complied and the balloon didn't move at all. "Naruto, can you show me what is happening inside the balloon with your other hand?" The boy nodded and formed a perfect Rasengan in his left palm. "You knew this technique already, didn't you Naruto?"

"Hai Inu-senpai." Now Kakashi knew something was wrong. Naruto also noticed his slip up and smacked his hand over his mouth. "I need to see Hokage-sama again. Excuse me." The boy disappeared again in a yellow stream, leaving his stunned teammates behind.

"Was that the Hirashin no Jutsu? Nah," Kakashi whispered to himself, too low for Sakura or Sasuke to hear. "Training is over for today. Go about your business and we'll meet again on Monday. Enjoy the rest of your day," the Cyclops said seriously before he poofed away.

". . . I'm so confused. Ne, Sasuke-kun, wanna—?"

"No," and Sasuke walked away. Sakura sweat dropped and scowled before walking home.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Hokage-sama, you have four days until our cover is blown. I called Kakashi-senpai Inu-senpai just a few minutes ago. Kyuubi-sensei says that she'll be finished within the week. Otousan already finished," Naruto said irritably. He had grown another five inches since Sarutobi had seen him the day before and his hair was longer and wilder.

"Naruto-kun, why don't I just break the genjutsu tomorrow during a team meeting between team seven and team eight?" The ANBU frowned but replied,

"Give me a second. Hina-hime is on her way now. Landing in three . . . two . . . on—" A taller and slightly more grown-up version of Hinata flew through the door, reactivating the privacy seal as she entered.

"We have a problem Hokage-sama I— Naruto-kun!!!!" the girl glomped the boy as soon as she say him, smothering him with kisses. "I've missed you so, so, so, so, so much!!! Do you know what that jerk Kiba tried to do today? He tried to catch a feel when I was walking by, but don't worry, I closed off all the tenketsu in his arms, so he won't every try it again," she finished with a smile. Naruto smiled and caressed her cheek lovingly.

"That's my Hime. Back to business, Hokage-sama wanted to know if he should continue to let the genjutsu to crumble or if he should just cancel it now. What do you want to do, my beautiful love?"

Hinata thought for a bit before saying,

"Well, if he broke it now, Naruto-kun and I could place our own genjutsu's so that no one would be the wiser. Besides, with our special upgrades happening now, leaving the breaking genjutsu in place would only lead to unexplainable problems. I called Kiba Inuzuka-san and asked how his sister was doing. I'm not supposed to know that stuff!!" She gave Naruto a bedroom eyes glance that practically had the Hokage drowning in lust. "Besides, I don't think I could hold back next time I see Naruto-kun. Frankly, I'm surprised we still have our clothes own." Hinata started to slowly remove her jacket, causing Naruto to whimper with need.

"Yes, well, I would appreciate it if you waited before doing suck things; especially in my office," the Hokage said quickly before Hinata could pull her shirt off. The blue haired ANBU pouted but removed her hands from Naruto's chest and sat in his lap. "Now, Hinata-chan has a good point. Can the two of you place the new genjutsu quickly and thoroughly enough to fool a Byakugan?" Both shinobi nodded confidently. Sarutobi smiled and placed his hands in the ram sign and whispered "Kai" right as Kakashi and Kurenai burst into the office.

Naruto and Hinata were enveloped in a puff of smoke and said the same thing:

"Mendokusee na. (me: hint- this is Shikamaru's favorite saying!)"

Where Naruto and Hinata previously stood were two teenage ANBU members wearing the tradition Black Ops armor, but where the girl's armor was black, the boy's armor was pure white. They stood at proud and confident, the male being about six inches taller than the female, probably leaving him at close to six foot five. He had golden hair with a slight red shine to it and black/blue tips to the spikes. His white armor was pristine and was worn over a wire-mesh muscle tee-shirt, showing off his build and muscle mass that wasn't too bulky but gave him credit for giving an excellent beating. White pants were tucked neatly into midnight black combat knee boots with silver braces on his forearms and metal plates on his elbows and knees. He had a red tanto on his back and a black katana at his hip. On his right shoulder was the ANBU mark, but it was silver with a red outline.

The female was built athletically, her long blue/black hair pulled back in a tight braid with streaks of sun-kissed golden red and tipping the bottoms. Her armor was pure black, except for her arm bracers and elbow/knee armor that were silver. A skirt was tight around her trim waist, but not tight enough to restrict movement. She, like her partner, wore wire mesh under the armor and had the same combat boots, but they were white. Her tanto was also red, but her katana was white. The ANBU mark that was on her shoulder was the usual red, but it had a silver outline.

However, the most intriguing thing about the ANBU team was the masks they wore: they were the blank faced masks that didn't have an animalistic flare, but a Noh feeling (me: I got the picture idea off Google search.) Each mask had three black whisker marks, but the boy's were on the lower left cheek and the girl's were on the upper right cheek. The eyes were black slivers that curved up at the ends. Long ears were located on the top of the masks, obviously doubling as weapons and decorations. Lastly, the boy's mask had red designs that looked like flames on the right side of the mask while the girl's were on the left. All in all, the couple was an impressive pair and power literally fell off them in waves.

"Ah, Kurenai-san, Kakashi-kun, I would like you to meet two of my personal ANBU, Kitsune," the aged yet wily Hokage said as he gestured to the ANBU before him.

"Hokage-sama, forgive me, but which one is Kitsune and who is the other one?" Kurenai asked, her ruby eyes sparkling in curiosity. The old monkey laughed before pointing to the ANBU couple.

"I suppose introductions are in order: both of you, why don't you introduce yourselves?" Blondie bowed and gestured for his companion to continue, saying,

"After you Hime." Kakashi had to clear his ears.

'That voice . . . it sounded just like Minato-sensei's . . .'

"My name is Tsune. I am seventeen years old, second in command of the Black Ops ANBU program. Also married and in possession of a Kekkei Genkai. Pleasure you meet you Kurenai-senpai, and you too, Inu-senpai." She finished with a bow and a smile in her voice. Her companion went next.

"My name is Kitsu. I am also seventeen years old and married, but I was not born with a Kekkei Genkai, it was a gift, and I am the commander and General of the ANBU Black Ops. It is also a pleasure Kurenai-senpai, Inu-senpai." He also bowed and hinted a smile in his voice. Both Jounin blinked before returning their gazes to their leader.

"As I said: I would like the both of you to meet Kitsune. These are the only two ANBU in the history of Konohagakure no Sato that share a codename. The reason for this is they share techniques and knowledge, a Kekkei Genkai, which was a gift from Tsune to Kitsu, amazing amounts of chakra, summons, and can communicate through thoughts, which was a gift from Kitsu to Tsune. They are the best trackers, combat-slash- Jutsu specialists, and assassins that I have, not to mention that most, if not all, genjutsu's can't affect them. And let's not forget they are gifted in kenjutsu and fuuinjutsu. They have mastered several taijutsu forms and ninjutsu techniques. Any questions?" Sarutobi's eyes glittered and he barely managed to hold in his laughter. Kakashi's and Kurenai's eyes were bugged and their jaws were slacked, scraping the floor.

"Hokage-sama, you are too kind. I don't believe that we deserve such praise," Tsune said humbly as she and Kitsu rubbed the backs of their necks nervously. Kakashi was again struck by the familiar gesture.

'Minato-sensei used to do that,' he though nostalgically. Kitsu noticed the far-way look in Kakashi's eye and questioned the silver haired Cyclops.

"Anything wrong Inu-senpai? You know, you were my hero as a kid . . . you and Sanshouuo-senpai." Kakashi was stunned at the admonition before glaring at the blonde ANBU.

"You looked up to _him?!_ How could you look up to someone like that?!" Killing intent silenced Kakashi before he could continue.

"Inu-_senpai_, you of all people should understand of our praise towards our former sensei. He was a genius and one of the best men we have ever met. Now, if you will excuse us, Hokage-sama, Kurenai-san, Inu-senpai, Kitsu and I have places to go. By your leave," Tsune said with a bow and the both of them performed the Shushine no Jutsu.

"Well, that went well . . . so, Kakashi-kun, Kurenai-san, what can I do for you today?"

"Ma, was Naruto here? He said he was going to visit you," Kakashi asked seriously. The Hokage laughed

'If only they knew.'

"Naruto-kun came by earlier, along with Hinata-chan, and I fixed both of their personal problems easily. They should be back to normal by the time your group sessions begin on Monday. Anything else you too need?" Kurenai and Kakashi shook their heads, bowed lowly to their ruler, and left the room. No sooner had they left than Jiraiya appeared before Sarutobi.

"Sensei, we need to talk. I'm going to need to take Kitsune away for a couple of years. Akatsuki has been acting up and our spy can't hold them back anymore. Besides, you need a successor and it won't be me or the gaki," Jiraiya stated with total seriousness. Sarutobi sighed, knowing this day would come.

"I miss the joking side of you Jiraiya-kun. Minato-kun wouldn't want it this way."

"Regardless of your preferences: Minato died, I spent a lot of time training and raising the gaki, and Jiraiya the Super Pervert died. The only thing left is Jiraiya the Gama Sennin, trainer and godfather to one of, if not the, most powerful shinobi in the entire world. I have no time for perversion and the like. It's only because it provides excellent cover for me that I participate in such distasteful actions now. My books give me wealth and the perfect cover. Now, when can I expect you to decide on a successor? The gaki and I need to leave soon."

Sarutobi sighed again, inhaling his favorite tobacco and releasing the stream of smoke.

"I figured this day would come Jiraiya, so if at all possible, please wait until after the Chuunin Exams. I will have a successor planned out and will release Kitsune into your capable hands. They are well above Kage level now and it's only a matter of time before they achieve a large part of their limitless potential. Do we have an accord?"

Jiraiya contemplated for a couple of seconds before shaking his sensei's withered hand.

"Agreed. But I want to be Kitsune's Jounin sensei for the Chuunin Exams. Regardless of what the other Jounin might think, none of the fresh Genin are ready. Is that acceptable?" Again, Sarutobi breathed deeply from his pipe and exhaled tiredly.

". . . very well Jiraiya-kun. You have my permission. When do you want them?"

"Five a.m. Monday morning, training ground twenty-nine. Tell them to get ready for one hell of a work out."

"I understand. I shall pass on the instructions and they'll be waiting for you. It was good to see you again Jiraiya-kun. Take care." It was Jiraiya's turn to look tired and haggard for once before he slapped on a false grin.

"Always will sensei, always will."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Monday morning arrived without too many incidents. Naruto and Hinata spent most of their time creating a fool-proof genjutsu or coddling/hard-core making-out. Poor Sarutobi just happened to walk in on the youngsters- not that they cared. Lastly, Kyuubi began the lengthy process of giving each shinobi an equal amount of chakra. Naruto would receive three tails worth and Hinata would receive six tails worth. Kyuubi reasoned that Naruto would have a lot more chakra because of Minato, so he didn't need as many tails. Hinata's reserves were considerably smaller, so she required more tails than her mate.

When they received Jiraiya's message, Naruto was overjoyed at the prospect of not being on the stuck-up Uchiha's, Cyclops's, and pink haired Banshee's team. Hinata was in a similar state of glee since she would not have to put up with Kiba's attempts to grope her backside. However, she like Kurenai and Shino . . . but they were just not in the same class as she and her Naruto-kun were.

"It'll be good to see Jiraiya-sensei again, won't it Naruto-kun," Hinata asked, hugging her man tightly. Naruto kissed the crown of her head sweetly, inhaling her mouth-watering scent: lilacs, lavender, and vanilla.

"That it will Hime; that it will."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Haarii-chan: Wow; 9,080 words in two days! That's a freaking record!

Minato-kun: Yay, I got to hug my little Naru-chan!!!

Allen-kun: Now I miss Mana . . . Haarii-chan, can I have a hug too?

Goku-kun: Don't forget me!! I like hugs!

Haji-kun: . . . *nods head in agreement*

Minato-kun: Hugs? Where? I love hugs!

Haarii-chan: Okay, well, this first chapter is over, so I have to go and cuddle with my men. Jaa ne minna-sama!!

R&R if that's what you wish. I might not take every suggestion, but reviews help me right better, so feel free to express your thoughts. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Haarii-chan: Hey everyone! Um, how are y'all? I noticed that my grammar for the last chapter was kinda (majorly) off, but thanks for telling me; I'll try harder next time. Thanks for the reviews and the criticism . . . ugh, that left a bad taste in my mouth . . . Anyway, I know that the title is a little fucked up, but come-on; I finished the chapter at, like, 4:00 a.m. and wasn't caring one way or another. Give me a break. Questions will be answered at the end of the chapter if I feel like it my darlings. I hope y'all enjoy it. (If you guys can't tell, I'm from the sovereign Republic of Texas. Take that, ya suckers!)

Minato-kun: It's okay Haarii-chan. You've only studied Japanese for a little while now. Don't get too upset!!

Haarii-chan: Thanks Minato-kun. Okay, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Shippuden. I own my ideas, and give credit to any form(s) of inspiration. Arigatou.**

(BTW, i'm sorry i can't get the link for the masks, but look up Sariachan_KokiriLeaf on deviantart.

sorry for the faulty link. )

"Talking"

'thinking'

_Flashback no Jutsu!!_

_Voice talking inside the head (aka Minato, etc)_

"_**Bijuu talking"**_

_**Time skip**_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Naruto and Hinata arrived at training ground twenty-nine right as five o'clock clicked on Jiraiya's timepiece. The Gama Sennin looked over the two 'Genin' with a practiced eye, trying to find any and all flaws in their genjutsu's. Finding none, he smirked and clapped once in appreciation.

"Excellent job gaki: your techniques are flawless. Now, do you both know what will be happening in a few weeks time?" Jiraiya questioned the pair. Both nodded in affirmation and answered as one.

"Hai Jiraiya-sensei: the Chuunin Exams." Naruto then spoke out.

"And you will be our Jounin sensei. But I have a question: who is our third member?" The white haired Sannin chuckled.

"I have a question first Kitsu." Naruto stiffened slightly at the name but nodded for his Master to continue. "Can you summon Minato yet? And if so, how long can you maintain his form in this world and will he be able to function at his previous level? I need to have a capable third member."

'_Tell Jiraiya-sensei that I am able to be summoned and can function perfectly fine. You can also maintain my form with Kyuubi-sama's help. I think my limit is two months; then, you'll have to rest for a week before you summon me again.'_

Kitsu relayed his father's message and watched as the Sennin's eyes lit up.

"Summon Minato gaki. I need for the three of you to start team training immediately." The blonde boy complied, biting his thumb and performing the necessary seals as he slammed his palm and shouted,

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Immediately, a plume of smoke surrounded Naruto and Minato Namikaze stood before the trio.

"Excellent job Naru-chan! Alright, you guys ready to kick some serious ass? Because I am!"

"Otousan, hedge first," his son said, restraining himself from tackling the man before him and hiding him from any wandering eyes. Minato adopted his thoughtful pose and asked,

"Well, what should I look like?"

"Like Naruto-kun but with red hair, your normal eye color, and no whisker birthmarks," Hinata suggested. Minato obviously loved the idea of playing his son's twin and hedged immediately.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Hinode Uzumaki and I'm twelve years old. I was born in Konohagakure no Sato, along with my twin brother, Naruto. Shortly after birth, I was taken away from Konoha and was raised in Iwagakure no Sato. Jiraiya-sensei brought me back and I was reunited with my otouto. I like my otouto, ramen, training, Jiraiya-sensei, foxes and toads, Hinata-hime, and Konoha. I dislike people who are late, those of the Uchiha clan who steal others techniques, and people who don't like my otouto. My hobbies are pulling pranks, getting stronger through hard work, and studying. My dream is to become the top advisor to my otouto when he becomes Hokage, and, if by some slight chance he fails, not that he will, I will fulfill his dream for him."

"That was perfect. Your story is brilliant. Now, Hinata-chan, why don't you introduce yourself to Hinode-kun?"

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I am also twelve years old and I was also born in Konohagakure no Sato. I like Naruto-kun, Hinode-kun, Jiraiya-sensei, medical Jutsu, foxes and falcons, my little sister Hanabi-chan, training, and Konoha. I dislike my clan's laws against the branch family, those who don't look underneath the underneath, most of the Uchiha clan, fan girls who only focus on boys and not their shinobi careers, and those who think gentleness is a weakness. My hobbies are being with Naruto-kun and Hinode-kun, training to be stronger, pulling pranks, cooking, reading, drawing, and incorporating my family's taijutsu style with water techniques. My dream is to marry Naruto-kun, have a family, and be a medical-slash-combat specialist better known in history than Senju Tsunade-sama."

Naruto blinked, puzzled at the 'pulling pranks' comment.

"What? You think I don't? I have been hanging out with you for a while now Naruto-kun. You should know better." Jiraiya rolled his eyes, but praised the pale eyed beauty.

"Great job Hinata-chan. Alright gaki, you're up."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and like the rest of you I was born in Konohagakure no Sato. I am also twelve years old. I like a clean living space, Hinata-chan, my oniisan, Jiraiya-sensei, foxes and toads, creating new Jutsu, training to get stronger, Konoha, and studying to be Hokage. Oh, and ramen every now and then. I dislike the Uchiha clan, tardiness, snakes, sensei who don't teach everyone, those who don't look underneath the underneath, fan girls, and those who hate me without even knowing me. My hobbies are training, being with oniisan and Hinata-hime, pulling pranks, learning new techniques and improving old ones, cleaning, and being with my friends. My dream that will come to pass is I will become Hokage with Hinata-hime and oniisan at my side."

"Well, you all officially know each other and you all know who I am. Now, we shall be training every morning from five a.m. until seven a.m. on teamwork, seven-fifteen a.m. until nine-forty-five a.m. on projectile training, ten a.m. until twelve p.m. on taijutsu, twelve-thirty p.m. until one-thirty p.m. on fuuinjutsu, one-forty-five p.m. until five p.m. on kenjutsu, six p.m. until six-thirty p.m. on genjutsu, and from seven p.m. until I say so, you will work on ninjutsu. When you each get home, I expect you all to meditate for at least two hours before bed. Do you have any questions?"

"No Jiraiya-sensei," the trio called back in unison. He smirked evilly.

"Then let the torture begin."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Two weeks have passed since Team Gama began their training together. Naruto and Hinata improved greatly, as did Hinode. All three worked together perfectly, no matter who played leader, however, Naruto and Hinode both agreed that Hinata was the best. Jiraiya also agreed and appointed Hinata as team leader. After every training session, the tired Genin would have Jiraiya treat them to real food, not just ramen, and walk home together.

Hiashi was 'impressed' that Jiraiya of the Sannin wanted a 'failure' such as Hinata and encouraged her never to disappoint him and to be a strong heiress. He was glad that her confidence had soared (me: he knows about the genjutsu) and the annoying stutter had finally abandoned her speech patterns.

"Uzumaki-kun, a word if you please," he called to the blonde jinchuuriki one evening. Naruto followed Hiashi, listening to everything the elder said. "I am proud of Hinata's great leaps forward. Had I known this would happen, the both of you would have been on each other's team from the beginning. Make sure she does her best and trains hard. The clan elders dearly wish for our heir to be one of the first Chuunin promoted this year. Am I clear?"

"Crystal clear, Hiashi-sama. We will not let you down. Hinata-hime will definitely promote . . . not that she really needs it," he added in a soft whisper that only Hiashi could hear.

"Very well, you are dismissed. Have a pleasant evening Uzumaki-kun. And give your 'brother' my best wishes and regards if you please." Naruto caught on quickly and stared in mock horror, only to see the stoic leader of the Hyuuga clan wink and walk off.

'Well, that was scary . . . then again, Otousan and Hiashi-sama are in-laws.' He shrugged the comment away and returned to his 'twin's' side.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Two days before the Chuunin Exams, Hinode, Naruto, and Hinata were all headed to a nearby clothing and weapon store when they heard a large scream and a pitiful sound that was not unlike a dying manatee. Naruto rushed to the area, followed closely by Hinode and Hinata. A teen in a black pajama-like cat suit and purple make-up was holding a small child up by his overly large scarf. Sakura was watching in terror, screaming to the older girl behind the pajama boy to let the boy go.

"Have mercy on that poor creature and the rest of our ears!" the blonde begged. The older boy only raised an eyebrow before cocking back his fist and releasing it quickly at the child's face. Hinode blurred, pulling the child away and gripping the oncoming fist, while Naruto slipped a three-pronged kunai against his enemy's neck.

"What the . . . Temari! Get these brats off me!" Pajama-boy cried as he tried to pull Naruto's hand away from his neck and regain his arm from Hinode. Neither boy budged, but glared harder, releasing a relatively small amount of killing intent for them. Sakura and the child passed out and the attacker began to sweat heavily.

"Sorry Kankuro, but I'm occupied at the moment . . ." the blonde girl, Temari, managed to get out. Hinata had her tanto dangerously close to Temari's throat and had pinned her hands behind her back.

"We suggest you learn to respect the citizens of our village if you three plan on leaving here alive. That means coming out of the tree and helping your teammates if you want to continue these exams," Hinode and Naruto hissed, each tossing a kunai toward a particular tree branch. Sand exploded and blocked the knives before they got too far.

"It would seem that Konoha has been hiding some exceptional shinobi from the rest of the world," a soft yet crazed voice sounded as a red haired boy with teal eyes surrounded by dark circles and the kanji for love tattooed to his forehead appeared. This boy was dressed in the normal clothes for the desert, tans and browns, and had a large gourd tied to his back.

"Ga . . . Gaara! I—" Kankuro tried before a glare silenced him.

"You are a disgrace to Sunagakure no Sato. Be silent or I will kill you where you stand," the red head growled, prompting Kankuro to shut his trap. Gaara shifted his gaze to the three shinobi who had forced his siblings into such a compromising position within a couple of seconds. "Please forgive my siblings. They seem to forget their place," he said with an icy glare. "I am called Sabaku no Gaara. What are you called?"

"I am—" Naruto was cut off as Sasuke jumped out of a tree and spoke with total arrogance.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke." Gaara blinked but turned his head to face Hinata and her teammates again.

"I don't care about a weakling like you who would only watch as your teammate begged for help. I want to know their names." Sasuke fumed as Naruto and Hinode shared a mocking smirk. Hinata only giggled lightly.

"That pathetic excuse of a kunoichi was dropped from the shinobi program and had her chakra sealed. My teammates, if that's what you want to call them, are not here at the moment." Gaara only glared and motioned for Naruto to continue.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto and this is my twin," Naruto pointed to his 'brother.'

"Uzumaki Hinode." Hinode bowed deeply while maintaining his vice-grip on Kankuro's fist.

"I am the team leader, Hyuuga Hinata. It was a pleasure to meet you Gaara-kun, but my teammates and I must be leaving. If you cross paths during the exams, I hope for a brutal and challenging fight." Hinode, Naruto, and Hinata released their opponents at the same time and walked away. As Naruto passed Gaara, he whispered,

"So, is Ichibi driving you to insomnia? If so, our sensei can help you with your seal. Seek us out if you would like. Kyuubi-sama is worried about you." Gaara's eyes widened and he turned to Naruto, gaping in disbelief.

"Is . . . is it possible?" The other jinchuuriki only nodded. "Then, it seems that we have much to talk about Uzumaki Naruto. Lead the way." (me: yeah, Gaara is kinda OOC, but I like him better this way.) Temari and Kankuro almost passed out when they heard Gaara's words, but quickly snapped out of their revelry and asked,

"Where are you going? What are you going to do? Can we come with you?" Hinode laughed and motioned for the sand siblings to follow Hinata's lead, leaving a speechless and fuming Uchiha alone with a brat and a fainted former teammate.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jiraiya blinked as his Genin team arrived at their training grounds without new clothes and equipment. Instead, they seemed to have brought foreign shinobi. He rubbed his face, sighing, and leaned against a sturdy oak tree.

"Ne, Jiraiya-sensei, our acquaintance Gaara-kun seems to need some help with his seal. As you know, my otouto has a soft spot for fellow jinchuuriki. Gaara-kun has Ichibi, and you know how creepy that tanuki is. Could you have a look?" Hinode asked politely, ignoring the frustrated glare from Naruto and the shocked glances from the elder sand siblings. Jiraiya sighed again but nodded.

"Alright. Show me your seal and I'll see what I can do." Gaara removed the top of his tunic and lied on his back. Then, he channeled chakra into the seal. Jiraiya practically choked.

"WHO THE FUCK COULD PUT THIS KIND OF SEAL ON ANYONE MUCH LESS A CHILD?! I'M SURPRISED YOU HAVEN'T DIED YET! I'M SO GOING TO KILL THE IDIOT WHO DID THIS, MARK MY WORDS!" he raged, almost going into Sage Mode. Slowly, he calmed his breaths, massaging the tension that was starting to build up in his temples. "Alright, I can fix this easily and you'll be able to sleep again." Turning to Gaara's siblings, he said, "Don't worry about after affects, but he will need to sleep the rest of today and tomorrow. I suggest that you allow him to do so, or their might be some unwelcome reactions and consequences. Shall I?"

"Why would you do this for a total stranger? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're doing this, but why?" Temari blurted out. Jiraiya smiled lightly.

"Well, Naruto here has one of the best seals around, and, well, I feel that it is my duty as a member of the Sannin to help the jinchuuriki of these nations. It's my way of thanking Naruto's father for his sacrifice."

"Naruto's father?"

"Minato Namikaze, Yondaime of Konohagakure no Sato. He died sealing the Kyuubi inside Naruto. He was once of my most precious students. The others are before you," the Gama Sennin said as he waved his hand towards the other members of Team Gama.

After finishing the seal, Gaara promptly fell asleep. Temari had happy tears in her eyes as she picked up her younger sibling and bowed deeply to Jiraiya, Hinata, Hinode, and finally, Naruto. Kankuro expressed his deepest appreciation to the others before joining his sister and jumping off.

"Thanks Jiraiya-sensei. Now, shall we get our original items?" Hinode asked. Hinata and Naruto nodded in agreement. Jiraiya also decided to follow the youngsters.

"Lead the way Hinata-hime," their Master ordered.

The quartet walked into town, confident and oozing power. They arrived at the weapons store. Naruto and Hinode bought new kunai and shuriken sets, about fifty of each. Hinata bought kunai, senbon, and shuriken sets as well. Each Genin picked out a back strap that could hold at least three blades of various sizes. Lastly, Jiraiya bought Hinode a red tanto and a katana that was silver. He also bought three white kodachi and three black wakizashi. He handed one of each to the three Genin, smiling as they thanked him over and over again. The group paid for their purchases and sealed them in a storage scroll.

After finishing at the weapons store, Hinata dragged Naruto and Hinode into a clothing store that serviced her family. She picked out seven long sleeved wire mesh tops, seven pairs of black ninja pants, and seven violet turtleneck tank-tops. To finish off her outfit, she purchased the standard white tape to wrap around her ankles and black shinobi sandals.

Hinode and Naruto also picked out seven long sleeved, wire mesh tops and black shinobi pants, but Naruto picked deep crimson turtleneck tops and Hinode chose royal blue. They too grabbed the white tape and black shinobi sandals. Also, they picked out arm holsters for scrolls and ink. Each Genin retrieved new pouches for kunai, shuriken, and senbon, respectively. Lastly, Hinode grabbed six pairs of leather, fingerless gloves and passed two out to each member of the team.

As with the weapons shop, the Genin placed their purchases in the storage scroll. Jiraiya nodded in approval before leading the team to the barbeque restaurant. There, they ran into Asuma's team. Sarutobi Asuma bowed to Jiraiya and struck up a conversation with the Sannin, spanning from his return to his team to his latest novel. The Genin ignored their respective sensei and questioned each other, particularly Hinode.

"I was unaware the Naruto had a twin," Shikamaru stated before yawning. "Not that it really matters to me." Hinode and Naruto shared an almost identical grin. Ino blushed when she finally realized she wasn't seeing double. Hinode's laugh, face, body, and personality were perfect. Forget Sasuke— this boy was her dream man.

"So was I," they answered together. Hinata and Ino squealed together, glomping their personal favorites of the 'twins' because of the 'cuteness.' Somewhere else in Konoha, Maito Gai shivered before engaging in a manly hug with his beloved pupil, Rock Lee.

"LEE, SOMEONE IN THE WORLD IS SHOWING GREAT YOUTHFULNESS!! WE MUST ALSO PARTICIPATE!!"

"YOSH GAI-SENSEI!! I SHALL SHOW MY YOUTHFULNESS TO THE WORLD!! AND IF I FAIL, I WILL DO 500 LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE ON MY HANDS!!"

"VERY WELL LEE!! AND SHOULD YOU FAIL, I SHALL DO 3000 ONE ARMED PULL-UPS!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

"LEE!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

"LEE!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

"LEE!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!

"LEE!!" Then the taijutsu specialist produced the unbreakable genjutsu, which now included cheesy music to match the rolling waves and sunset. Tenten was twitching uncontrollably now. Poor Neji had is Byakugan activated at the time and was currently trying to pluck his eyes out with a twig.

Back with Naruto and co. . . . Hinata suddenly shivered, earning herself Naruto's warm jacket. She snuggled into the coat and sighed in contentment. Barbeque was consumed in large amounts and laughs were shared by both Genin and Jounin.

Later that evening, Jiraiya excused himself and his team, paid the bill, and took his team out for a bit of 'light' training and group meditation.

"Minato, return to the seal and rest until the exams. I need both you and the gaki to be fresh." Hinode nodded and returned to the seal on Naruto's stomach. "Alright, I need you both to get some rest. That means absolutely NO training unless it's fuuinjutsu. Any questions?" Both ANBU shook their heads, bowed, and used the Shushine no Jutsu to return home.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was now the day of the Chuunin Exams. Naruto released Minato from the seal and gave him a couple of scrolls that held all of his belongings. Minato hedged into Hinode and dressed, arming himself with his new blades and equipment. The twins met up with Hinata outside of the exam's location. Hinata nodded in approval and the trio walked into the hall, giving the Chuunin at the front their release and participation forms. They then walked up to the classroom that many Chuunin hopefuls were trying to enter. Although the room read '303', Hinata motioned the others to follow her with ANBU hand signs.

*Genjutsu. Up. One. Floor.* Hinode and Naruto inclined their heads slowly and followed the Hyuuga heiress up the stairs. Jiraiya met his team at the door.

"Good, you're all here. Now I can go check up on a few things." Hinode laughed lightly.

"You weren't worried that one of us wouldn't show up were you?"

"Not my choice, regulation. Well kids, it's been fun. Show the shinobi world the power of Team Gama. Oh, and were the bandana hitai-ate. Can't have my team thinking they can be individuals, now can I? Dismissed." The Genin complied, tying the black fabric over their hair. Hinode opened the door and allowed Hinata and his 'twin' to pass. Jiraiya's team were greeted by glares and killing intent as they entered the room.

"I see your sensei decided to place you guys in this exam as well. Mendokusee," a lazy voice sounded. Hinode was tackled by the blonde girl dressed in purple.

"Hinode-kun!!! I'm so glad you're competing! You so sexy and strong and you actually talk. That prick Sasuke can't compete with you!" Ino rambled, causing Hinode to blush heavily. Naruto laughed at his discomfort as he wrapped his arm around Hinata's graceful shoulders.

"It's good to see you to Ino-chan. I trust you and your teammates have been training hard?" Ino blushed at being called 'chan' but nodded vigorously.

"You bet we have. That training schedule that your sensei gave ours was brutal! How can you guys do it every day?" Hinode was puzzled.

"What training regime did you guys do?"

"Well," a considerably slimmer Chouji spoke up, "we would do chakra control exercises from eight a.m. until nine, and then we would run 100 laps around our training grounds. Then, we would eat lunch and practice our clan's techniques together. At two p.m., we would work on ninjutsu and genjutsu until five. Before we went home, we were required to have two hours of meditation and three hours of intense taijutsu training. I think that's it." Hinata, Hinode, and Naruto only stared at Asuma's Team before falling over, clutching their sides, as tears rolled down their cheeks.

"HAHAHA . . . that's . . . HAHA . . . all . . . HAHAHAHAHA?!" Naruto managed to wheeze out. Shikamaru's eye started to twitch painfully as he watched Team Gama nearly pee themselves in laughter.

"And what, pray tell, do you guys do every day?" Chouji asked, slightly irritated. Hinata was the first to recover, so she answered.

"Every day,we start training at five a.m. From five a.m. until seven, we worked on teamwork and chakra control; from seven-fifteen a.m. until nine-forty-five, projectile training; ten a.m. until twelve p.m. was spent on taijutsu; twelve-thirty p.m. until one-thirty was fuuinjutsu; one-forty-five p.m. until five p.m. was given to kenjutsu; six p.m. until six-thirty p.m. on genjutsu; and from seven p.m. until Jiraiya-sensei said so, we would work on ninjutsu."

Naruto chimed in,

"Oh, and when we each got home, we were expected to meditate for at least two hours before bed. I think that should cover it. Did we miss anything oniisan?" Hinode thought for a bit before snapping his fingers and saying,

"Don't forget, every Tuesday, we spent the day with Anko-sensei learning about assassinations, every Thursday morning, we were at the library learning medical Jutsu, every Saturday evening were spent with Hokage-sama learning politics, and every Monday during lunch was with Ibiki-sensei. I think we learned the most from him, don't you?"

"Nah, Hinata-hime learned the most from Anko-sensei. I was kinda scared that she would show up on day wearing fishnet and a trench coat . . . not that there's anything wrong with that," Naruto added quickly, sensing Hinata's chakra spike.

By now, the entirety of the room was silent with most of the foreign shinobi thinking the same thing,

'Holy crap, these kids are freaks! How can anyone even live past the first couple of days?!?!' Some of the more timid members started to try and convince their teammates to leave now and try again in a few weeks . . . or years. One tall and older Genin with silver hair walked up, pushing up is glasses.

"You shouldn't draw so much attention to yourselves. A lot of the Genin here don't hold Konoha in the highest regard and your freshness could be seen a mile away. My name is Kabuto." Hinode placed a hand on his blonde counterparts shoulder, restraining him. Naruto was fuming; Jiraiya had each member of his team memorize the Bingo Books and possible spies from the Sennin's own notes and encounters. And Kabuto's scent was practically seeped with the smell of snakes and blood. Hinata wrinkled her nose as well.

"Calm down otouto," Hinode hissed in Naruto's ear. The Genin relaxed his shoulders, took a deep breath, and removed his hand from his shuriken pouch.

"Gomen. My trigger finger was getting antsy," he apologized weakly. "I haven't gotten to use any excess energy. Besides, I hate the smell of snakes." At this time, Naruto was glaring at Kabuto, oozing killing intent. The spy paled. It was at this time that Sasuke strutted into the room, flanked by an irritated Kiba and buzzing Shino.

"Well, if it isn't the Dobe. I thought they dropped your ass from the program like that pathetic pink-haired fool," Sasuke sneered. Ino glared at the duck-butt, fingering a kunai. However, Shino broke the building silence.

"Hinata-san, it is good to see you again. You too, Naruto-san. But if I my, who is the third member of your team? The rules state that a team of three is required to compete in the Chuunin Exams. Besides, comrades are required to know about each other. It is a way of shinobi code and life." Hinode gave the bug-user a not-so-foxy-yet-still-mischievous-Naruto/Minato-grin.

"Sorry for not introducing myself, Shino-san. My name is Uzumaki Hinode, twin brother of Konoha's resident prank master. Pleasure to meet you," he finished with a bow. Shino bowed in response, noting the similarities between Naruto and Hinode. Kiba, on the other hand, was trying to get his paws close enough to Hinata's rear to rub it when he felt the temperature drop several degrees. Akamaru whimpered loudly, causing Kiba to turn and face Naruto. A Naruto that was completely calm, staring at the fanged boy with a purely emotionless face. Hinode grabbed Hinata's hand and lead her behind Naruto, motioning Shino and Sasuke to follow. Sasuke only scoffed, convinced that the only thing the 'Dobe' could do was talk big.

"Hey, Dog-breath; what the fuck were you going to do to MY Hinata-hime? Because if you were going to attempt what I think you were going to attempt, then I will be forced to rip your arm out of socket, beat you with it, then beat your puppy with it. After that, I would cut off your reproductive organs with a senbon needle— all in a manner that would make even Anko-sensei, the sadistic Snake-bitch of Konoha, sick to her stomach. Lastly, I would leave you in such a state that death would seem like a carnival and the Uchiha massacre was a game of Shogi. Understand?" By now, Naruto's voice could have frozen even the Uchiha's hottest fire techniques. He had also grabbed Kiba's right shoulder and started to squeeze ever so slightly that he cut off all the circulation.

Before Kiba got a chance to answer, Morino Ibiki barged into the room, flanked by several Chuunin.

"Alright you maggots listen up and listen well! I am Morino Ibiki and I am the proctor of the first stage of the Chuunin Exams. This first portion will be a written exam and you will be assigned a seat. Rules are simple: cheat, and you and your teammates will be kicked out; if I tell you to leave, you and your teammates will leave— there is no room for discussion; lastly, you are not allowed to ask questions. Now line up at the front desk and get your seat assignments."

The Exam went without too much trouble for Team Gama. Hinata, Naruto, and Hinode weren't on the same row horizontally, but they were vertically. Luckily enough, Jiraiya also had the team study, (not that they really needed it) so even though the point of the exam was to cheat, it wasn't necessary. Hinata finished first, followed closely by Hinode, who was only two seconds before Naruto. Fifteen minutes later, Ibiki called time.

"Pencils down. I will now allow anyone who wishes to give up to leave the room. Mind you, if you leave, your team goes with you. You will be able to take the exams again another time. However, if you fail this next question, you will be a Genin forever." After finishing his speech, several Genin gave up, afraid of making their teammates fail. "Is there anyone else left?" Hinode and Naruto decided to help Ibiki out and started to leak killing intent. This of course freaked out most of the shinobi, and several raised their hands to leave. Only twelve teams were left in the room.

"Come on Ibiki-sensei!" Hinode called out. "You have to try harder than that to scare us. Especially since you can't use bodily harm; unlike Anko-sensei. Now that woman could make even the most battle-hardened shinobi wet his pants and cry for his Okaasan for hours on end."

"Yeah Ibiki-sensei, just give us the question. Odds are most of these idiots will be dead before the second stage is through," Hinata called out, surprising almost all of the Konoha Genin, especially Kiba and Neji.

'When did Hinata (-sama) get a backbone?' Naruto was the last to speak, clearing up all doubts.

"Seriously Ibiki-sensei, you should use the tactics you used on us. These pathetic attempts don't exactly speak well of your sadistic reputation. I bet Hinata could give you a run for your money. You should have never let her meet Anko-sensei."

Now confident, the remaining ninjas relaxed, fully ready for the final question. Ibiki smirked before he passed everyone left. Kiba threw a fit, as did Ino and Temari, but were silenced when the scared Jounin removed his hitai-ate, showing his scarred head.

"You may be tortured if you are ever caught. This exam was to test your information gathering skills. You must be able to get the information you need without being caught. Now, you will wait here until the next proctor gets here." Ibiki then retied his hitai-ate and left the room.

Two hours later, everyone's favorite silver-haired, perverted ninja showed up.

"Yo! My name is Hatake Kakashi and I am the proctor of the second part of the exams. If you will all follow me," he eye smiled before jumping out the window, followed shortly by Team Gama. (me: whoever came up with the idea of Kakashi being the proctor for the second part, I give the credit to you.) After ten minutes, Hatake came to a halt outside a fenced in forest that gave off an ominous aura. "Welcome to the Forest of Death," Kakashi said with an evil cackle. Hinata and her team sweat-dropped. The Cyclops then went through the whole 'stay-alive, village can't be held responsible speech.' He then walked up to Jiraiya's team with his eye smile in place.

"Yo Kakashi! It's been a while hasn't it?" Naruto waved. His former sensei stopped before the group, talking just barely within a whisper.

"It's been a while Naruto, Minato-sensei." Hinode blinked and rubbed the back of his head.

"Should have known you'd be the first to figure it out. How are you Kakashi-kun? And please, do tell me why you decided to teach that Uchiha brat my Rasengan?" Hinode asked with an icy smile. Kakashi put his hands up in defense, bowing his head slightly.

"Ma, it was really for Naruto, but the council was watching me like a hawk that day, so I had to teach everybody. But don't worry. After Naruto was transferred to Jiraiya-sama's team, I erased the memory from both the Uchiha's and now civilian's mind. He wouldn't recognize the Rasengan if he saw it, nor would he know how to make or use one."

"Then we have no problems. So, how're you holding up?" Kakashi looked upon his sensei with heavy eyes.

"It's hard Sensei. I lost almost everyone— first Obito, then Kushina-san, then Rin, and lastly, you. After that, I became Naruto's protector in ANBU, watching over him until he was old enough for the Academy. I'm so sorry for not teaching him, but I thought if I didn't give him so much attention, then he wouldn't become a ninja. I couldn't lose him too."

"It's okay Kakashi— but Naruto was born a shinobi. It's in his blood. Besides, who can better protect themselves than a well-trained shinobi?" Kakashi lowered his head at his sensei's words, mentally berating himself for being so stupid. Hinode laughed lightly. "Don't worry Kakashi; Sensei fixed his little problem. The kid is easily Jounin level now; as is Hinata. Though I am surprised that you aren't the Uchiha's sensei anymore." Kakashi's visible eye widened but he then relaxed again.

"Honestly, I can't stand that kid's attitude. So when Sakura decided she wasn't cut out to be a shinobi, I handed him over to Kurenai-san. It wouldn't sit well with me to have that spoiled brat as an apprentice, and I really don't like teaching. He's now a member of Team Eight." Hinata laughed crisply.

"Serves both him and Kiba-baka right. I feel sorry for Kurenai-san and Shino-san though." Kakashi and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Gaara's soft voice cut through the conversation. Naruto turned, a large grin plastered to his face.

"Hey Gaara! How're you holding up since Sensei fixed your 'problem'?" Gaara bowed and thanked the blonde jinchuuriki.

"Ichibi has finally decided that tormenting me isn't such a good idea since the new seal causes him pain every time he tries. So now, he is my ally and has taught me many things. Thank you, Uzumaki Naruto. I have learned much from you." Gaara bowed again and left to find his siblings. Kakashi looked on with curiosity, so Hinata found it necessary to explain.

"Sabaku no Gaara-kun is from Sunagakure no Sato. He is also the host for the demon-tanuki, Ichibi Shukaku. Jiraiya-sensei fixed his seal as per Naruto-kun's request. Gaara now feels indebted to my favorite shinobi."

"I see. And where, by any chance, is the shy, stuttering Hyuuga heiress?" Hinata giggled.

"She decided that she needed to grow up when Jiraiya-sensei came around. The old Hinata died when Naruto-kun confessed his long-standing crush and wished to prove that he made a good choice." The Copy-Cat nin was impressed at Hinata's admonition, taking her words to heart.

'It seems Naruto still has his special power. He still brings out the best in everyone.' Then he thought of Sakura and Sasuke. 'Well, maybe not everyone . . .'

While Kakashi was deeply submersed in his thoughts, Naruto returned with a Heaven Scroll. When he was sure no one was looking, he sealed the scroll in a different scroll and hedged a tree branch to look like the scroll. Hinode, on the other hand, managed to steal an Earth Scroll from a team of Mist Genin. He switched the stolen scroll with a hedged branch and returned to his team after sealing the scroll away.

'_Got it?'_ Naruto asked telepathically. Hinode smirked lightly.

'_Did you doubt me? I'm hurt.'_ Hinata noticed the non-verbal communication and motioned for her teammates to follow her to gate thirteen. A buzzer above the gate sounded and the Genin rushed inside. Naruto reopened the mental link; this time it included Hinata.

'_Hime, we have both scrolls. Shall we go to the Tower in the center of the forest or would you like to go hunting for a bit?'_ Hinata thought for a bit but shook her head.

'_As much as I have come to love the hunt, I really want to be finished. Besides, if we go to the Tower now, we'll beat Anko-sensei's record. We could rub it in her face.'_

'_Then why are we running? We could use the Shushine on Jutsu and be there within seconds. That's at least a seven on the 'Oh Shit!' scale,'_ Hinode offered. Hinata nodded to her teammates and the three formed the seal together and vanished with a giant puff of smoke.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Team Gama unsealed their Heaven and Earth Scrolls once inside the Tower. Hinode grabbed the Heaven and opened it right as Naruto undid the Earth Scroll. Immediately, Jiraiya was in front of the team, beaming. Well, I've got to say; I was expecting to at least have to wait thirty minutes, but geez! Congratulations on being to first team to arrive and claim the new record of fifteen minutes and thirty-one seconds. You've got five days until this portion is over, so feel free to train. Just don't exhaust yourselves, got it? I want all three of you to pass without too much effort."

"Yes Jiraiya-sensei."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Haarii-chan: Chapter two, Viola! Okay, so I'll answer your questions now.

1. Yes, Naruto and Hinata are actually seventeen. Details will be provided through flashbacks and such.

2. Personally, I think that Sakura was a waste of space until she got her head out of her ass and started training, but to follow my storyline, I had to get rid of her.

3. I answered why Kakashi taught the Rasengan like a parlor trick.

4. Uchiha Itachi is a spy for Konoha. He trained both Hinata and Naruto in the ways of ANBU, thus they feel so strongly about him.

5. I hate the fact that Kakashi is seen to like Sasuke more than Naruto, so I gave the prick to Kurenai to sort out.

6. No, Konohamaru doesn't know Naruto. Sarutobi gave Team Seven a C-rank before Naruto used his 'special Jutsu.'

7. I know a lot of people love the perverted Jiraiya, but I don't see how anyone could be such a pervert when they are helping to raise a child. I guess it might have become a way of dealing with lose, but I like serious Jiraiya more.

8. Yes, Gaara is OOC, but only because I will use psychotic Gaara later.

9. Hinode means sunrise in Japanese. I figured that since Naruto can mean maelstrom, Minato's pseudonym should be close to the opposite.

Review if you want to. Feel free to criticize, critique, and comment as you like. Believe it or not, I do read every comment. Jaa mata!


	3. Chapter 3

Haarii-chan: Ossu! Hey everyone? How is everyone since my last fabulous post? (Dodges and ducks, hiding from the volleys of rotten fruit.) Ah!! Sorry for the late update; really I am. I've just been away for a few months, so I haven't been able to update. Anyway, here's the exciting chapter 3!! ENJOY AND I'M SORRY FOR THE TARDINESS OF MY UPDATE!!!

All: Haarii-chan has returned! Life is normal again!!

Haarii-chan: . . . I missed you guys too. Anyway ::AHEM::

_**DISCLAIMER: I, AS IN HAARII-CHAN, DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM OTHER THAN MY RANDOM BURST OF HOPEFILLED IMAGINATION THAT ALLOWS ME TO WRITE ABSURD FAN FICTION AND CRAZY PLOT LINES. THANK YOU.**_

"Talking"

'thinking'

_Flashback no Jutsu!!_

_Voice talking inside the head (aka Minato, etc)_

"_**Bijuu talking"**_

_**Time skip**_

The next five days were spent on light training and meditation. On day one, Kyuubi finished joining her chakra to Naruto's and Hinata's personal stores, giving the shinobi an extreme amount of power. She also taught the Hyuuga princess several medical Jutsu that would turn Tsunade green with envy.

Hinode and Naruto spent a large amount of time in meditation where they each created a new elemental Rasengan. Naruto finished the fire version, eager to test it out on any person stupid enough to cross his path. Hinode, on the other hand, put the last touches on his lightning Rasengan that would have Kakashi drooling.

On day two, Hinode taught Naruto how to perfect the finishing touches on the Hirashin no Jutsu- giving birth to the second Yellow Flash of Konoha. Hinode beamed with pride when Naruto finished creating the blood seals that would activate his father's most famous Jutsu.

At the end of day three, Gaara's team arrived at the Tower without a scratch on them. Naruto waved cheerily at the red head, inviting him and his siblings to join in the game of Poker. Temari was great for a beginner, but Hinata was definitely the best player, even when she didn't use her Byakugan. Naruto and Hinode where close behind, but lacked the special little _je ne sais qua. _

Days four and five were the most enjoyable for Naruto and company. Team Gama would regularly have races on the ceiling to improve chakra control and speed. The catch was they had to run on his or her hands and rotate a leaf on his or her nose. Hinode was the best at this exercise because he was definitely the fastest of the three. However, Naruto was the team's powerhouse and stamina monster, so he could compete the longest and against the most opponents.

However, the part where Naruto really shined was when the team spent time coming up with new seals to show Jiraiya. Hinode might have been a seals master when he was alive, but Naruto was, without a doubt, the most creative and soon took over the position of seal master.

Finally, the second examination of the Chuunin Examinations was over. All of the Konoha Genin teams arrived, along with the Suna team and one of the teams from Otogakure. Sasuke, Kiba, and Shino were the last team to arrive. Kiba was heavily wounded, as was Sasuke. Shino buzzed loudly, but remained silent. Kurenai was puzzled at the team's silence and state of being, but allowed her thoughts to remain personal and unspoken.

The Hokage gazed intensely at the aspiring Genin from each village, pausing to lock eyes with Naruto, then Hinata, and finally Hinode. Brushing off the third member's appearance as an altered Kage Bushin, the Sandaime congratulated the remaining Genin.

"Congratulations on passing the second portion of the Chuunin Exams. However, if you feel you are unable to compete, you may leave now. Your teammates will not be affected by your choice. Speak now."

Kabuto, like the filthy beetle he is, (me: sorry if you like him) immediately raised his hand and forfeited. Sarutobi nodded in acknowledgment, and had a Jounin escort the traitor-to-be out of the stadium. Kiba also relinquished his position after Naruto and Hinode sent him a particularly nasty glare. Kurenai blinked, dumbfounded.

'_Since when has Kiba tucked tail and run from a challenge? This requires further investigation.'_

As Shino was about to raise his hand and forfeit the 'last' Uchiha, as was his duty as a teammate, Sasuke gripped his hand tightly.

"What are you doing?" the duck-butt head hissed. Shino only pushed his glasses up further.

"Sasuke-kun, you are injured and unfit for battle. As a comrade and teammate, it is my job to insure that you are taken care of and your injuries treated. Besides, you might not be very concerned, but my beetles can smell the foreign chakra in your system that needs to be cleansed immediately. Now, forfeit yourself, or I will do it for you."

Sasuke only glared and squeezed the bug user's wrist tighter.

"You will do no such thing, bug-boy. I'm fine."

"Lies." With that, Shino ripped his wrist away from the Uchiha brat and raised his hand. "Hokage-sama, my teammate, Uchiha Sasuke-kun, is unable to continue and I request that his spot be forfeit and that he be given immediate medical attention." The Hokage blinked but nodded.

"Very well. Kurenai-san, will you escort Uchiha-san to the medical wing?"

Sasuke saw red. How dare that stupid bug-boy?! How dare he?! Rage tore through Sasuke as he grabbed a fist-full of kunai and charged his teammate. However, he was quickly intercepted and thrown to the ground.

"Move!! Let me go!!" The Uchiha raved, twisting wildly under his captors grip. Angrily, he turned his head to see that Naruto was pressing a knee into his back and had both of his hands tightly bound with a glare that could scare a Hyuuga pointed at his captive. Hinode was two steps away, his tanto and wakizashi poised to strike. Hinata had her Byakugan activated and was preparing to throw several senbon.

"Teme," Naruto growled, "Remember what Kakashi-san said first day of training? 'Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are lower than trash.' Ring any bells?"

"You got a point Dobe?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed even more before he removed his kodachi and aligned it to his seat's throat.

"Abandonment of a comrade is frowned upon here in Konohagakure no Sato. However, killing a comrade is forbidden and will be dealt with accordingly. Uchiha Sasuke, for the attempt to kill your teammate, you will be punished. Prepare yourself." Naruto pressed his blade to the Uchiha's neck, drawing a small trail of blood to coat his deadly blade.

Sarutobi was shocked.

'_Not good. If I don't act now, Naruto-kun will kill Sasuke-kun. Then the council will be screaming for his blood.' _

Time seemed to stand still for the slightest moment before Jiraiya grabbed the blonde shinobi and held him back.

"Kitsu," he whispered dangerously, "calm yourself. If you kill the brat, what would Sanshouuo think?"

"Trust me on this one Jiraiya-sensei," Naruto growled out, his eyes bleeding red, "He would approve."

Jiraiya was at a loss. On one hand, he could allow his student to decapitate the prick of a boy, completely unworthy of the name Uchiha; thereby insinuating the council's fury and possibly losing his godson. The other option was that he attempt to stop his student, most likely getting injured in the process, but saving both of their skins. Jiraiya sighed heavily, knowing that option number one was out of the question for the sake of both the Sannin and ANBU, not to mention Konoha.

"I'm sorry Naru-chan. I know that you want to be rid of this worthless piece of flesh, but the rules are that only _ANBU_ can carry out the punishment of rogue ninja, not _GENIN_. Remember your mission. Think before you act gaki. I can't lose you like I lost your parents."

That struck something within our favorite blonde because he immediately froze and stood straighter. Embarrassed now, Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled a fake and cheesy grin that crinkled his eyes.

"Sorry, I guess I wasn't thinking Sensei. I should know better than to act before I think. Forgiveness is pleaded to the highest degree."

"Forgiveness will be granted on the terms that an incident like this never happens again and punishment is given. Is that understood soldier?"

"Hai Sensei."

Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and visibly relaxed, as did Hinode, who grudgingly sheathed his weapons. Sasuke was still furious but kept his mouth shut. As one of the ANBU operatives, Okami, escorted the boy from the stadium, Sasuke tried to come to grips with the feeling stirring within his heart: fear. Sasuke shook his head, convinced that he was just tired, but a small voice spoke to him.

"_Don't lie to yourself boy. You are afraid. Afraid of the DOBE who, apparently, is no longer a Dobe. He was going to kill you, and, by doing so, kill your dream. Your duty!! The Uchiha clan must be avenged, and that blonde . . . SCUM nearly ended everything! Face it; you're scared of the dead last."_

With the rest of the participants, Hiruzen Sarutobi asked if anyone else wanted to leave. Chouji immediately decided that it would be better for his personal health that he abandon the crazy notion of continuing. Kabuto's teammates and the remaining Oto shinobi also resigned, claiming that they were too injured to continue and their Kage would be pleased with their overall performance. Again, the Sandaime asked if anyone else wanted to leave. Finding no others who would put away their pride, the Hokage again gave his congratulations to the left over shinobi and then explained that the Chuunin Exams were a way to avoid war by putting the best aspiring shinobi from each village against each other to prove a village's superiority.

"Now, the exams will be taking place in exactly one month's time, so after you are assigned to an opponent, you are free to leave so that you can prepare thoroughly for you battle. We will have the competition tournament style, meaning once you defeat your opponent, you will fight the winner of the next match. However, just because you lose doesn't mean you can't become a Chuunin. If you perform to the best of your abilities, the judges might just promote you."

Shikamaru then shouted out,

"So, it's possible for all of us to become Chuunin?"

Sarutobi nodded grimily.

"However, it is possible that none of you become Chuunin. The possible outcomes depend on your personal performances. Now, the matches are as follows:

Uzumaki Hinode vs. Yamanaka Ino

Hyuuga Neji vs. Sabaku no Temari

Sabaku no Gaara vs. Hyuuga Hinata

Uzumaki Naruto vs. Aburame Shino

Sabaku no Kankuro vs. Rock Lee

Nara Shikamaru vs. Tenten

Please prepare yourselves to the best of your abilities and hope that you prove yourselves to every Hidden Village. Now go!"

The Genin quickly dispersed, leaving the Hokage alone to his thoughts. Jiraiya grabbed his team and escorted them out of the tower. He nodded at the ANBU guards around the parameter of the tower, pausing briefly to speak to Kakashi. The Cyclops only smiled his weird one-eyed smile and patted Naruto and Hinode on the heads.

"Make this village proud Naruto-otouto; you too Minato-sensei. Hinata-hime, I expect that you'll keep these slackers at the top of their game."

Hinata laughed before kissing Naruto on the cheek.

"Don't worry Kakashi-san. By the time I'm done with these two, the Hokage himself will be shaking in his robes!" Hinata declared proudly. Kakashi smiled again before poofing away. Jiraiya then led the group to the Namikaze mansion and had the children (cough cough) help him prepare the afternoon meal of steamed rice, nikujaga*, wasabi broccoli, and hot tea. After the nutritious meal, Jiraiya ordered the twins to go to bed and told Hinata to go home and rest.

"Training will start again tomorrow at 5 am sharp. You guys know the drill. Remember to meditate before bed and congrats on this part of the exam."

Hinata and Naruto kissed good night, followed by Hinode giving the Hyuuga princess a hug. After Hinata left, Hinode became Minato again and squeezed the crap out of his munchkin.

"O…tou…san… can't… breathe!" Poor fishcake (— oops, I meant maelstrom) was turning a peculiar shade of purple before Minato finally release the oxygen-deprived blonde.

"Oops! Sorry Naru-chan! So, I'm going to back into the seal for at least a week or two. Summon me after two weeks and we'll continue physical training. Until then, Kyuubi-chan will be teaching you medical ninjutsu. Remember to do everything that Sensei tells you to and eat plenty of vegetables. You need to be big and strong to become Hokage!" With that, the elder blonde returned to the seal with a soft pop. Jiraiya slowly turned to Naruto, giving the chibi an evil smirk. Naruto sweat dropped.

"Ano, Sensei, what's with that face?"

"Oh nothing Gaki. I just thought of the most evil thing to get Tsunade back here . . . of course, you and your hime's services will be necessary, but it won't be anything too bad. Besides, you get to punish her for not owning up to her title of god-mother."

That got Naruto's attention, his eyes widening at the fact. Tsunade, the slug Sannin, was his god-mother and had never bothered to even see if he was alive. Tears prickled his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away. He would bring her back and force her into the office of Hokage, even if he had to drag her by her pig tails.

"Alright, all evil plots aside, it's time for all good shinobi to rest. I have to go keep up my persona of an idiot super-pervert, so I'll be at the hot springs. Make sure Kyuubi-sama knows that she can't use all of your chakra and remember that training starts at 5 am. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

Naruto waved good bye to his beloved god-father and took a hot shower, washing the forest grime off his still energetic body before he slipped on his pajamas and sat in a meditative pose. Upon entering his mind-scape, Kyuubi cuddled him tightly before setting the boy on the ground.

"_**Alright Naru-chan, we'll be starting medical ninjutsu now, so I'm going to teach you how to convert your normal chakra into the green medical chakra. First, you . . ."**_

_**The next morning at 4:30 am**_

"Gaki, it's time to get up. I've got breakfast on the table, so hurry up before it gets cold," Jiraiya called from the kitchen. Naruto groaned as he slipped out from under his warm cover and padded into the dining room where Jiraiya was chewing on some rice and sipping coffee. Naruto mumbled a quick 'Itadakimasu' before shoving grilled tuna, rice, and salad down his throat. He then chugged his bowl of tofu miso soup and downed the two glasses of milk in front of him.

"Gochisousama deshita."

"Get dressed. Hina-hime should be here shortly." Not one second after, a soft knock could be heard at the gate of the Namikaze compound. Naruto retrieved Hinata and the two sat patiently, waiting of Jiraiya to give his orders for the day. The toad sage appraised the two before starting his announcements.

"Today, we'll be working on A and S-rank ninjutsu and I've asked Anko-san to come over and finish teaching you the fine art of assassination. Your forms are still a little sloppy and you still get too much blood on the ground. Afterward, if you can still move, we will work on some more aspects of spying as well as a history test. I hope you're both ready for this, because this month is going to be hell."

"Hai Sensei," the lovers uttered as one.

_**One week until the third exam**_

Anko and Jiraiya stood back, admiring their hard work. Hinata and Naruto stared back, muscles coiled tightly, ready to spring and attack.

"Alright, I believe that you two should be ready for anything that may come your way during this exam. Remember: if anything out of the ordinary happens or it just doesn't feel right, get my attention as soon as possible. Just flare your chakra- on second thought, make that your youki. You'll need to conserve your chakra. And don't worry about the exam; no matter the outcome of your matches, Sensei will be making sure that the both of you are the first promoted. After that, we'll be traveling to find Tsunade-Hime. Now, get some rest and do me proud."

The teens bowed to Jiraiya, then to Anko, before returning to the bedrooms in the Namikaze mansion. They collapsed onto one of the many king-sized beds and coddled.

"Naru-kun, do you think that we'll be able to find Tsunade-sama? No one has been able to find her for the past several years."

"Worry not my Hime. We have Sensei and he always knows where Tsunade-sama is. That's why we spent so much time learning about his spy network and meeting all of his informants. We'll find her and bring her back, no matter what."

". . . I love you. You know that right?" The boy was startled be quickly smiled.

"For course. We've been in love for so long, I don't remember then time when we didn't love one another."

"Maybe when we first met and you were in need of a mate," Hinata wittily responded.

"Good times, good times," Naruto chuckled, kissing the girl's hair and slipping into his memories.

_(Flashback no Jutsu start!!)_

_Young Naruto had just turned three when Sarutobi decided that maybe Danzo was correct and Naruto needed to be trained, but only so that he could protect himself and Konoha. The only way for Sarutobi to be able to make sure that the blonde child did not become an emotionless monster was to place him under the protection of his loyal Black Ops officers and have them train the child. Danzo might have been right to say that the child needed to be trained, but the Ne project, or Root project, was no place for the son of Konoha's greatest hero._

_The still tender boy was removed from his bed at the orphanage, carried down the hallway, and then dropped unceremoniously in the cool October air. Naruto was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes when the ANBU Tora shushined the pair to the Hokage's office. Tora then forced the boy to bow to the aged leader. Sarutobi smiled at the boy before asking,_

"_Naruto-kun, do you know why I had you brought before me?"_

"_No sire. All I know is that I'm really sleepy and Tora-sama is really warm." The ANBU chuckled at the childish words before bowing and leaving the room. Sarutobi then ordered the other ANBU to leave the room._

"_Now Naruto-kun, I'm being forced to make some changes around Konoha and one of these changes concerns you."_

"_Hai. But before you go any further, Nee-sama wants you to place up a privacy barrier so that she can talk to you freely." Sarutobi raised his eyebrows at this and quickly complied with the child-mouthpiece of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Once the seal was in place, Naruto's eyes turned ruby red and the pupils sharpened into cat-like slits._

"_**Good morning Saru-kun,"**__ a feminine voice floated from the child's mouth. Hiruzen nodded and responded in kind._

"_A pleasant morning to you too Kyuubi-sama; might I ask the cause of your possession of your vessel's body?" The queen of the Bijuu giggled before jumping to sit on the human's desk._

"_**Well, first things first, I wanted to apologize for going after the village, but you have to understand, when Mandara Uchiha summons, I must obey— no matter how much I hate that bastard. Besides, my priestess was here in Konoha and I was on my way to visit her. It's really a shame that she died; however, she left me with a wonderful heir. But I digress. Listen carefully Old Monkey and don't interrupt because I will only say this once: Mina-kun is in the seal with me and the both of us are going to be joining our chakras to the kit's. However, due to the extreme amount of chakra we both possess, the kit will need a mate to share the power with. This is for his protection that a powerful vixen his age is joined to him. Now, because of the seal, Mina-kun and I don't have a lot of influence, but instinct will drive Naru-chan to pick a mate soon. I would suggest someone the kit finds to be very comforting to be with. Now, time is of the essence. If Naru-chan doesn't pick a mate within the next two weeks, he will be forced to mate the nearest female that is close to his age."**_

_Sarutobi sat in stunned silence before his perverted mind latched onto the word 'mate'._

"_What you mean by mate?! Kami-sama knows a three year old can't, you know, do anything like that!!" Kyuubi giggled before eying the scarlet Hokage._

"_**Demons pick mates early and that means placing the bite mark upon the mate's shoulder and taking blood from one another. When this happens, a sign will appear over the heart of the male and between the breasts of the female. This sign is specific to the demon's species and will not allow another to mate with either of them. The mates won't actually engage in intercourse until at least the age of maturity. Since the kit is mostly human, his age of maturity will be range from about sixteen to twenty."**_

"_. . . I see. Very well; do you have any criteria for the girl?" Kyuubi was quiet for a while before stating,_

"_**She must be strong, nurturing, and intelligent. Overall, I'll be the judge."**__ Sarutobi was making a list of possible village and shinobi clan girls when Kyuubi spoke up again._

"_**On second thought, bring Hyuuga Hinata before me. She will be given a test. If she passes, Naru-chan and the girl will be mated before the night is through."**_

_Sarutobi nodded and summoned a small ape._

"_Yes Sarutobi-sama?"_

"_Midori, bring Hyuuga Hiashi and Hyuuga Hinata to me immediately. Tell them there is no time to discuss proper protocol."_

"_Hai." The summon disappeared in a puff of smoke. Ten minutes, Hiashi, holding a sleeping Hinata, was before the Hokage, Kyuubi-Naruto still sitting on the elder's desk._

"_I apologize about the earliness of this meeting, but it is time is short and the village's protection lies in the balance. Now, if you would kindly awaken Hinata-chan, we can begin," the Sandaime stated. Hiashi quirked an eyebrow at Naruto's presence but gentle shook the sleeping child awake. Said heiress awoke silently and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as Hiashi placed her on the ground._

"_**Good morning Hinata-chan. I trust you are well?"**__Kyuubi asked, using Naruto's mouth. Hiashi stiffened and was about to shift into a battle stance when Sarutobi put up a hand, signifying that all was well. The clan head straightened but remained ready to attack. Hinata quirked her head to the side at the strange quality of Naruto's voice but answered._

"_I'm fine Naruto-kun. How are you? Are you coming down with a cold? Your voice sounds funny." Kyuubi-Naruto smiled before jumping off the desk and standing in front of the heiress. Hinata looked down, blushing heavily at her crush's closeness._

"_**Hyuuga Hinata, my name is Kyuubi no Kitsune, queen of the Bijuu. The kit you call Naruto-kun is my vessel, my jinchuuriki. That means that I am sealed inside of him. Does this change your prospective of the kit?"**_

_Hinata gasped a bit but shook her head no._

"_Naruto-kun is Naruto-kun; nothing else. I'll still be friends with Naruto-kun, even with you sealed inside of him."_

_Kyuubi-Naruto smiled at the girl before asking,_

"_**Hinata-chan, if you could be with Naru-chan forever, would you do it? Even if it meant becoming his wife?"**__ Hinata blushed again but managed to stutter out, _

"_Hai." The queen of the Bijuu smiled again before hugging the girl. Hinata stiffened immediately, turning bright red._

"_**Congrats Hinata-hime— you have passed my test and proven yourself to be worthy of my power and Naru-chan's affection. Prepare yourself because this is really going to hurt."**_

_Hinata nodded stiffly. Kyuubi-Naruto pulled off the blonde's shirt and pushed the top of Hinata's sleeping kimono off her shoulders. Hinata blushed again and gasped loudly when the vixen wrapped the boy's arms around the heiress and forced his canines into the tender skin on her shoulder. Immediately, tiny fangs pushed through her gums and the girl whose name means Sunny Place repeated Kyuubi's action. Both children gulped mouthfuls of each other's blood, but Kyuubi was allowing her youki to flow through Naruto's fangs and into Hinata's chakra coils. Tears pooled in Hinata's lavender eyes and she choked back a sob. Then, Naruto released her and Hinata crumpled to the floor twitching._

"_What have you done, Monster?! If she dies, I'll have your head!" Hiashi screamed, running to Hinata's side. The jinchuuriki only looked on impassively before asking,_

"_**Did you not hear me when I asked if Hinata wanted to be the kit's wife? I'm turning the young vixen into a wonderful hanyou, just like the kit. She'll benefit from this because it means that she'll be stronger, smarter, and more courageous. She'll be fine in the morning. For now, I would like for the kits to be taken care of. If these requests aren't met and you attempt to hurt either of these children, I will personally kill the entire Hyuuga clan. Am I understood?"**_

_Hiashi paled but nodded and bowed. _

"_I understand Kyuubi-sama. I ask only that my daughter be able to remain clan head." Kyuubi thought this over and nodded._

"_**That is agreeable. I will be training them both, but there is a strong possibility that my vessel has obtained your Kekkei Genkai. If this has happened, I expect you to train him. Agreed?"**_

_Again the Hyuuga leader nodded and bowed. Sarutobi cleared his throat, gaining the attention of both the jinchuuriki and Hiashi._

"_Now that that this been settled, I am going to place both Naruto and Hinata in the training program for the ANBU Black Ops. And no, there is no changing my mind. When both have obtained the ANBU rank, Hinata and Naruto will be returned to the care of the Hyuuga clan. Jiraiya-kun will also be coming back to train them. They shall be under the tutelage of Sanshouuo-kun. That is all. Dismissed."_

_Hiashi hugged his daughter once more before leaving her in the care of the Hokage._

_(Flashback no Jutsu end!!)_

Morning came all too soon for the young hanyou couple. Hinata blinked and kissed her beloved awake. Naruto opened his sapphire eyes and smiled lightly.

" G' morning Hime. I trust you slept well?"

"That I did, beloved kitsune," Naruto laughed heartily at the nickname, kissing Hinata's nose, and getting out of the warm bed for a nice shower. Hinata moved to join him, the blonde shook his head.

"Sorry, but until we leave after the exams, we are stuck with the rule of no fun. After we leave with Sensei, we'll be able to engage in all the exciting things you can think of."

Hinata's nose started to bleed as she giggled perversely. Naruto sweat-dropped but continued to the shower. Once he was out of sight, Hinata activated her Byakugan and nearly passed out when she saw the blonde removing his clothing.

The Namikaze shivered but continued his shower. He finished and dressed quickly, waking up Hinata to tell her to bathe. Jiraiya was nursing a mug of green tea and going over the seals that Team Gama had created in their spare time.

"Gaki, these are amazing! You'll be able to be claimed as a seals master in no time."

"Thanks Sensei. Is there anything that you want me to do today, or am I left to my own devices?" Jiraiya thought briefly but shook his head.

"Check out the library and look for some major techniques for fire and earth. Also ask Sensei to let you borrow the Forbidden Scroll. Just tell him I plan on teaching you Hirashin and need Minato's notes and the like. After that, see if you can't get some information on your opponent."

"Hai. Did you need to tell Sandaime-sama anything personal?"

"Already taken care of gaki. Now go; I'm enjoying myself looking at these brilliant works my team has created."

_**Night before the final exam**_

Naruto and Hinata were lying in bed, preparing to sleep, when Jiraiya opened the door. The children each raised an eyebrow but held off all questions when they say the look on Jiraiya's face.

"I've just heard some disturbing news. Apparently, Orochimaru is in the village somewhere and will be attending the exams. Because of this, I hate to say this, but you both will need to forfeit your positions to conserve as much energy as possible. Am I understood?"

"Hai. We will still be promoted to Chuunin though, correct?" Hinata asked. Jiraiya nodded again and bid the two good night.

"I've decided that I'm going to kill that traitorous snake Hime. He hurt Sensei so much, I intend to through it back at him one thousand fold," Naruto hissed, his eyes bleeding red.

"Just remember, I want a piece of him as well. Sensei deserves so much better than that retched hebi-teme." Killing intent filled the room as the lovers fell into shared dreams of snake skinning and massacre.

The next morning, Hinata and Naruto woke in each other's arms. Blushing lightly, Maelstrom snuggled into his Sunny Place. She laughed and kissed his lips gently before removing herself from his grip and padding off to the shower. Naruto shook his head before summoning Minato. The Yondaime blinked but quickly hedged into Hinode and dressed accordingly.

"I take it you heard what Sensei said right?" Naruto asked his father. Hinode nodded briefly before saying,

"I know how much you wish for revenge, but I cannot allow you to engage Orochi-teme alone." He was rewarded with a bit of killing intent and a nasty glare. Hinode only smiled. "That is why Hina-chan and I are going to assist you. That freak won't know what hit him."

Naruto blinked before starting to snicker, eventually succumbing to tear-streaked, belly gripping laughter and Hinode quickly joined in the hysterics. Hinata returned and took one look at her laughing teammates before shaking her head and leaving the room.

_**At the Chuunin Exams**_

Hinode and Naruto were sitting side-by-side as Hinata was napping lightly on Naruto's lap. Shino was as expressionless as ever and Ino was currently thinking of ways to get into Hinode's pants.

Meanwhile, up the in Kage box, Jiraiya, under the hedge of the Hokage, was chatting with the Kazekage, aka Orochimaru.

"So, Kazekage-sama, who are you placing your bets on this fine afternoon?" Jiraiya asked. The other man tilted his head to the side before deciding.

"I believe that my children and the Hyuuga boy will be the first promoted. I have no interest in any of the others. It's a shame that the Uchiha was unable to participate."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes a bit before retaliating.

"Perhaps, but his teammate decided that his personal well-being was more important than a promotion at this current time. The matches will start soon, so I hope that you enjoy them," the pseudo-Hokage finished with a grin.

"I'm sure I will."

Down in the stadium, the matches were about to begin. The current proctor of this part of the exams was the Jounin Genma, who was chewing on his ever present senbon needle as he awaited the Hokage's announcement. He was rewarded shortly as he heard the elderly leader's voice booming over the roar of the crowd, congratulating the Genin who had made it this far and welcoming all the visitors to Konoha.

"Let the matches begin. However, do to certain circumstances, Team Gama, also known as Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Hinode, and Uzumaki Naruto, have been removed from the matches and are immediately promoted to Chuunin. Therefore, will Yamanaka Ino and Aburame Shino please report to the stadium floor."

The crowd was obviously upset and roared in protest. Genma cringed at the sound and was lost in thought.

'What is Hokage-sama thinking? Sure, they were trained by Jiraiya-sama, but even the Sannin had to go through the Chuunin Exams completely before they could be promoted.

Ino was in total shock. She was hoping that she would be able to prove her worth to Hinode, but his team was removed from the exams and promoted instantly. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and his brain worked overtime on this particular problem. It made no sense that three Genin, even if they were trained by a legendary shinobi, should be promoted without even a thought. Something was up, but it was far too troublesome to figure it out. Shino buzzed in annoyance, Temari and Kankuro began to sweat lightly, thinking the same thing.

'_Did they figure it out?'_

Gaara said nothing, but he was upset that he would not be able to challenge the blonde who had saved him from Shikaku's terror. Neji was beside himself with anger, cursing Fate that he wouldn't be able to battle, and hopefully destroy Hinata.

Hinata brushed off her cousin's meager killing intent and focused on kissing her fellow Chuunin teammate. Naruto smirked lightly but allowed the Hyuuga heiress to ravage his mouth, just barely containing his pleasured growls and purrs.

"I **said**, will Aburame Shino and Yamanaka Ino please come to the arena floor?!" Genma shouted. Ino was broken from her musing and took one look at the buzzing Shino before she forfeited her position.

"NO WAY AM I GOING TO CHALLENGE BUG-BOY!!!! I GIVE!!!!"

The other Chuunin hopefuls and recently-promoted-yet-still-undercover-so-it-wasn't-really-a-promotion team sweat-dropped. However Shino couldn't buzz any louder in irritation, so he surprised everyone and face palmed and screamed in annoyance.

"WHY KAMI-SAMA?!?! I ONLY WANTED TO PROMOTE TO CHUUNIN!!! IS IT REALLY THAT HARD TO EARN A STUPID PROMOTION?!?! HUH?!?!"

"Wow, I didn't know Shino had it in him," Naruto whispered to Hinata. She could only nod, along with the rest of the rookie Genin.

"Okay . . . ? Will Sabaku no Temari and Nara Shikamaru **PLEASE** report to the stadium floor?!" Genma had chewed through the metal needle and proceeded to glare at the holding area. Shikamaru muttered a brief

"Mendokusee. Hey, Ref, I gi—" he never finished as Naruto had innocently pushed the lazy genius over the railing and onto the arena floor. The crowd cheered in approval as the Suna kunoichi floated down to the ground on her large fan. Gaara took a position beside Naruto, seemingly at peace when he was beside the blonde jinchuuriki. Hinata wished to resume her ministrations, but with the added audience, she settled on a deep tissue massage and Naruto grunted in appreciation.

The match lasted for two hours, ending when Shikamaru managed to catch Temari unaware, but promptly gave up. A majority of the crowd booed, but the shinobi in attendance nodded with approval. Ino grudgingly handed Hinode and Shino 1500 yen each, cursing her pineapple-haired teammate.

Neji and Rock Lee battled gallantly, but in the end, Neji's ability to use chakra won him the battle. Hinode assisted Lee to the infirmary, laughing lightly when he hurt Kankuro forfeit when he was paired against his younger brother. Gaara's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing as TenTen and Shino battled. Shino defeated the weapons mistress immediately as he had released his beetles to drain her chakra, thus rendering her useless and she gave up quickly.

Genma announced at a half-hour break to allow the remaining contestants to refresh themselves. However, before the other shinobi knew what had happened, pure white feathers began falling from the air. The members of Team Gama released the genjutsu and jumped to the Kage box, kneeling before their master.

"Well, Orochi-teme, it looks that my team has officially assigned to whip your sorry, scaly ass into the Nether World. Say hello to Shinigami-sama for us," Jiraiya smirked. Orochimaru only cocked his head to the side I amusement.

"You think that three gaki and a Dobe like yourself could possibly defeat me? You still think too highly of yourself Jiraiya-kun."

"Don't. Call. Me. That!!" Jiraiya growled out and snapped his fingers. Instantly, his younger team members drew two swords of his or her personal choice and commenced their attack on the pale-eyed Sannin. Orochimaru barely had the time to blink before he was disemboweled. However, the victory was short-lived as he melted into a pile of mud. Jiraiya sneered before barking an order for the twins to assist the Konoha shinobi.

"Hinode, Naruto, kill any Suna of Oto shinobi that stand in your way. Hina-hime, I need you to locate my former bastard of a teammate."

The boys nodded and rushing into the battle, laying waste to the rival forces that so foolishly attempted to ransack their village. Meanwhile, Hinata and Jiraiya were leaping over the rooftops of Konoha, the raven's Byakugan blazing.

"Sensei, he's hidden himself very well if he hasn't already left the village. I can't find him anywhere. Do you know of any technique that could do this?"

The Gama Sennin pondered for a bit before smacking his head loudly.

"Of course, reverse summoning. I had hoped that the slimy teme would be unable to perform it, being that his summons have no hands to perform Jutsu, but I had overlooked the possibility that he could have done an assisted summon. Come on, let's head back before those baka steal all the fun."

The white-haired man and his student quickly turned around and headed back to the stadium, supposedly unaware that they were being watched be the Hebi-Sannin's best spy.

_**Several Hours Later . . .**_

Sarutobi sat in his leather chair, smoking his favorite tobacco, and reading the damage reports from the attempted and failed invasion of his beloved village. Before him were Jiraiya's team, as well as Anko, Kakashi, and his two advisors, Homura and Kohan. His aging eyes lifted and settled a hard gaze on his former student. The man never even blinked.

"Jiraiya, I have a mission for you and your team. By order of the Sandaime Hokage, you are to track down Senju Tsunade and bring her back to the village of Konohagakure no Saito, be it by choice or force. You have one month to complete your task before I send a team of ANBU. This is an A-ranked mission and will be paid as such. Do you understand?" Said team-leader and his pupils clicked their heels together and saluted the old man. "Very well, dismissed."


End file.
